Successor
by Lovinginu
Summary: What if Harry wasn't alone as he was growing? What if he wasn't the only child hidden that fate full October night? What if ...
1. Chapter 1

_**Successor**_

It was April 13 and in a small house in London around midnight that u could hear wasn't screams of torture or fear, it was a scream of pain. In the bedroom at the top of the stairs a woman was on the bed breathing heavy and stomach swollen with child, a midwife at the bottom of the bed telling her to the woman sat up held her knees and pushed with all her might determined to get this over with. Feeling the pressure and pain, fade she collapsed on the bed just as an almighty wail pierced the air.

The woman was 5'9" long curly black hair, lavender eyes her name Bellatrix Lestrange. And she had just given birth.

"_It's a girl mil' lady_." Shakily said the midwife, holding the newborn up for inspection to the man behind evil man with blood red eyes, brown silky hair and an aristocratic air about him.

" hmm " he hummed looking over the newborn babe as he took her in his arms. Black hair,7.5 pounds, and the most striking sapphire blue eyes he had ever down at the child he spoke softy, "_she quite beautiful Bella , she'll do well , her core is already strong I can feel it_." Smiling Bella nodded glad she could do well upon her master. She looked at the baby in his arms and couldn't help but feel ...a somewhat foreign feeling that she had only felt for her master and one other. Was it...love? Shaking her head ,she tried to focus her master had been asking her a question.

"_What ?_"

Laughing he shook his head, "_ I asked what you were going to name her Bella_."

" _oh , um... I hadn't really thought of anything really_..." She said raspy, her thought still a little sore from the screaming.

" we'll figure it out" he chuckled still holding the infant who was now silent thanks to his humming. " _how about Raven_."

"_ I like it, the guider of souls_"

" _Raven it is_." Silently humming the baby to sleep he walked out with her in her arms nodding to Lucius and Regulas on the way out.

Upon his nod they full filled his order and shot Avada Kadava at the midwife leaving no witnesses to the birth of Voldamorts successor.

9 months later

It was unexpected. Everything was going according to plan,until that pathetic seer made that stupid prophecy.

Bella Voldamort and Regulas were raising little raven, when Regulas betrayed the Dark Lord,making Voldemort even more paranoid, it was a never ending downward spiral and Bella new it. Voldemort was intensely whispering to the baby about his plans , how she was the only one he could trust, he would dote upon her and take care of her like she was his own. Near Christmas Voldemort told his inner circle of his plan to destroy this child that was prophecied to be his end. So he went..and never came back.

Bella and Raven were hiding in riddle manor it was two days till Christmas, when out of now where Lucius burst through the front door Breathing harshly breathing raged.

" _Quickly! You must hide! The dark lord has been vanquished! Aurores are sure to come here they may have track-"_

_"Open Up in the name of the minister Cornelius Fudge! If you do not surrender your lives are forfeit!"_

Bella and Lucius looked panicked and tried disappearating but they couldn't there were wards around quickly looked for the snitch the dark lord used as a port key but they couldn't find it.

"_What do we do Lucius ? We can't surrender the would take raven!"_ Bella said panicked while holding a still sleeping child in her arms.

_" I ..I don't know ...wait I have a plan_."

BANG

_"Drop your wands let me see your hands! You are hereby under arrest for murder,kidnapping, torture and plans to over through the government_.!" An auror yelled as thirty of his own squad stormed the house.

Clutching her child close she gripped her wand tightly. She looked down at her daughter before giving her to Lucius "_IMPERIO! Get her out of here!"_

_"HALT! Surrender now!"_

Bella started firing of crucios and Avadas like they were candy screaming

" _die you blood traitors!_!"

Lucius still under the fake imperious escaped in the confusion, disappearating as soon as he reached past the wards.

Knowing the auroras would be after him next, he desperately was looking For a safe place to put the child.

When he landed in London he was running out of ideas, he was about to try the Notts and Goyles but he knew that they would probably be arrested was about to give up he felt a familiar aura near by. Teleporting to the aura he wound up on a foggy little street with too much look alike houses and perfect lawns. Confused a walked down the sidewalk clutching little Raven to his chest, when he finally spotted him. 'Dumbledore ' he hissed 'what on earth are you doing here'

He could hear the headmaster arguing with the woman in green robes about something with the big oaf hagrid sobbing next to them 'pathetic' he sneered . It was then He saw it. The bundle being place on a stoop on one of the houses. A whisper was sent on the winds before they disappeared. As if a lightbulb went off in is head, he quickly strode over to the house and wrapped little raven up in his thick fur and silk coat He placed her upon the stope next to the sleeping bundle already placed there. Taking the note that was upon the sleeping bundle he wrote something else upon it before kissing ravens forehead and disappearing.

The whisper on the winds left by dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy,

"_ Good luck Harry Potter"_

_"Live long , Raven Black_"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Voice, calling to me, in my it's the same every time I can dream.

"Raven"

I'm home I can see furniture, the warm fireplace, the rain upon the windows, the smells of pine trees and lavender. And a man singing to me, calling to me I knew he was different, that we were different.

"Raven come to me little bird" His voice is .

You are a princess in my heart,

and I care for you so much.

I love the fondness in you eyes

and your tender little touch.

I looked at you when you were born,

and knew then straight away,

that I would be forever here

to watch you grow and play.

You bring to me a heart of joy,

and memories so great,

and a powerful sense of fatherhood that no one can debate.

I watch you sleep and dream of things that I can only wonder.

That innocent look upon your face just makes my heart grow fonder.

I see you run and jump and shout and calling out my name.

No love that I have ever known could ever feel the same.

No suffering or tragedy nor deeply seated pain

could ever over shadow the bond that we retain.

And so my little princess before you go to sleep,

Remember I am your daddy and I am yours to keep.

So sleep my little raven

Let your dreams take flight

For I shall be there to protect you

with all my might

He was singing in a language I didn't understand but I understood it. But when I start to look up and try and see his face...he pulls away , I reach out to him crying out for him to stay...

Gasping for breath I wake up, tears welling in my eyes once more upon awaking knowing that it wasn't real. I look around knowing it was still nighttime before calming my self down and trying to go back to sleep In the arms of my most precious would be several hours before I could.

They were given To the Dursleys, Harry's Aunt and Uncle, Petunia and Vernon with their son Dudley when in there infancy. They had lived in a cupboard with only shadows and spiders as there friends. They were barley fed, Never washed and did chores .If they cried, if they did not do as they were told or if they talked, They were punished.

Suffering in silence the two 7 year olds decided that enough was enough. When the Dursleys were sleeping they practiced reading, writing from the schoolbooks Dudley wouldn't miss from his private School. They took money without noticing, and they practiced there Special Stuff.

They took food at night after unlocking the padlock.

That was a gift that the Dursley didn't know about. Harry could unlock things and make people forget things, Raven could move things without touching them and could hear what others were thinking. They noticed this when they were 6.

Seeing as they were not " normal " Vernon saw that they were they used there gifts well.

Harry made Vernon forget who they were for three days to give Him and Raven time to heal. It was like he didn't even see them.

Raven read Vernon's mind so they new when he was in a bad or a good mood. Slowly they practiced and soon they could do Special Things without much trouble.

However there secret didn't remain that way for long. At school, when Vernon allowed them to go, Harry was running from Dudley and his friends he disappeared then reappeared on top of the school roof. Vernon was called and he wasn't happy about him doing freakish things. They didn't get food for a week. When Raven was found out, she had changed her hair after petunia cut it off. It grew back even longer and a different color. Two more abilities they practiced in secret.

June 22

That night in the middle of the night,raven and Harry were trying to sleep after there row with Dudley earlier that day, when they heard light steps on the thought it was Dudley getting p for were wrong. Before they could do anything they were grabbed from the cupboard harshly and tied down with duck tape over there mouths.

"Try and run or scream, I'll kill you. Understand?"Vernon spat in there was a night they didn't that they grew cold and calculated,never showing weakness.

They were going to leave.

Every 1st of the month the Dursleys had to drag them out to get Dudley the things he wanted and to go grocery shopping. So with the money they stole they just had to wait for the opportune moment.

When the Dursley went into Grunnings, Vernon's work, they booked it running as fast as they could towards London.

Two children were running away from there "family". There names..Harry Potter and Raven Black. Harry was a small boy about 3'7'' big baggy beige pants, green two size too big t-shirt and a long-sleeved flannel over it and old and ratty sneakers. Black messy hair, strong jaw line, green eyes like that of emeralds and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead on the right side. The other was a girl with blue eyes like that of the deepest ocean, high cheek bones, plump pink lips, curly black hair that changed colors. More often then not staying on straight hair , blood red in color.. Standing at 3'8'' baggy shorts ,white too big long sleeved t-shirt and old black converses. Ages 9.

After several minutes of running it started to rain. Knowing they needed to find some shelter they ducked into an ally by a dumpster.

They saw other people taking refuge by it . They were welcomed and joined the people by a small little fire in a barrel.

Joe a kind old man with black hair that was graying at the sides in a military cut, soft hazel eyes and a kind smile with baggy clothes and sandals said "Here kids," handing them a couple of jackets, one a leather that went to Kida, the other a heavy flannel that went to Harry. "it isn't much but you need to keep as dry as you can lest you get sick. What you two doing out there anyways?"

"We are orphans." said Raven warming her hands and shoving harry to warm his hands too.

"That bad eh? Do you need a place to stay?"

"N-"

"Well you kids look like you need a place to stay. There's a loft a little south of here,a lovely woman named, Mille Thatch runs it, its a shelter that provides food and a place to the day you learn self defense from Larry and you can have a good education from the volunteers.. So what you say wanna join?" Joe said not liking to see kids living alone on the street.

"we'll think about it, but thank you "harry said.

"well while your thinkin bout it you can spend the night since its getting late. There's an empty hole in the wall right here you can sleep in for the night and here is a couple sheets. Oh and this here is Charlie he works at the library, you need anything when I am not here he'll help ya." Joe said pointing to an old man in his 40's with brown and grey hair in a low ponytail with brown eyes and a slim build. Showing them a hole by the dumpster, it looked big enough to fit Vernon and there was a sheet covering it. Accepting the invitation Harry and Kida spent there first night on the streets.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
2 years later  
They went to the shelter during the day trying to learn. But they went back to Joe at night. He became there segregate father. Thanks to Joe they found a couple of odd jobs to do around London, And they stayed with Joe where ever he went. Usually it was an abandoned warehouse. On occasion Joe would scrape up some change long enough to get a cheap motel room with a hot shower and a soft bed. Those were the nights they looked forward to. Well Joe looked forward to the breakfast and coffee.

Joe, they found out, was a war veteran who lost his wife and child during childbirth. He drank his sorrows and money away. When he had no liquor, he skipped around Europe. He signed up for the war figuring he'd meet his family when he he didnt,He returned to London and got a job at a local pub as a helped them in more ways then one.

He got Raven a job as a helper at the local library. She also was a line cook at a pub called The Wolves Den. It wasn't much but the got enough cash to save some and still have enough for food. They did skip a couple meals just to save. Harry was a cook at a restaurant called The Boston Market. He helped make fish and chips and helped prepare ingredients. He also was a helper at the local Pet shop. He fed the animals and cleaned up after them.

During the two years they still lived with Joe, and they took him up on his offer of self defense classes. Raven took jujitsu and Kenjutsu (swords). Harry took up kickboxing and archery. They had to use up some of there money to attend the extra classes but it was well worth it.  
At the café/pub where Raven Worked they used the internet to order clothes and shoes. They also ordered there , Harry's Wazikashi's and Ravens swords. She chose a Chinese straight sword with a yellow sash hanging from the handle, they sword itself was three feet long, Yellow and red circled leather, made the handle ,it hung over her left shoulder for easy access. The blade was a smooth bluish silver and double had a Japanese master create two Kodachi's that had handles that were wrapped in green and purple silk with black leather, there sheaths were shiny black with an ice dragon on the kodachi and a white serpent on the sword.  
Harry's Wazikashis were almost two feet long, blue handles , the sheaths white with black serpents. They always kept there Kodachis and the wazikashis on them at all times. They were strapped on there lower backs with handles near there butts. For easy access. There weapons cost them half there savings but they felt it was worth were still cold and ruthless, they only let there masks fall around joe.

They still developed there Magic as well. They finally read some fairy tales and found what to call it. Raven worked on blocking everyone's thoughts because there was sometimes to much coming in she would pass out from over load. Harry was working on making people forget. Harry would go to restaurants and order food for Joe himself and Raven after they ate he would make everyone forget that they were there at all.

Joe found this fascinating but told them they shouldn't let anybody know. Raven was also working on her tell-e-ken-is-sis (she still had trouble pronouncing it.) She moved heavy books at the library and helped Joe move some dumpsters or some sheet metal to make a shelter. They also could teleport, they practiced as often as they could, it felt nauseating at first but they got use to it. They also grew some.  
Harry still had his black hair but it was to his mid back in a low ponytail, he grew to a 4'9'' He wore a black wife beater tank top with a green cotton long-sleeved dress shirt over it rolled to the elbows.. For pants he wore black wrangler jeans with black timberland steel toed boots.  
Raven had her hair to the small of her back, right now it was black and straight, she also grew to 4'9" . She wore a tight dark blue sleeveless shirt with a high neck , black tight skinny jeans with high heeled boots that reached the knees, the heal about three inches. Her assets were an A cup. Some people might view this as a pathetic life, But to Raven and Harry these were the best years of there lives.

Two months later(march)  
Joe was sick.  
It started out as an occasional cough. Then he stopped eating. He kept getting tired, but couldnt sleep, Headaches and was constantly feeling cold. Raven and Harry finally took him against his will to the hospital. Two weeks later the results came back.

Joe had Heart cancer.  
And it was spreading.

They couldn't operate, all they could do was make him as comfortable as possible. So Raven and Harry gave up there savings to pay for the doctor bills and the morphine. They alternated watching Joe and going to work. They stayed by his side recalling all the fun they had…. When Joe took them to the amusement park and rode the roller coaster, when Joe taught them to swim, When Joe protected them like his own children against thugs. How they started a food fight at the motel, how he taught them how to sew and cook,How he told them bedtime stories, how he held them when they were scared or had nightmares, He was the only father they ever had. And here he was withering way. They didn't cry, for Joe hated tears. He loved smiles and good times. "the past is the past, and I ain't dead yet" he always said.  
He stayed in the hospital for four months and in July he received an owl on the end of his bed through the open window. " ' " Joe rasped shaking harry awake.  
Harry woke groggily, snapping his eyes open when he noticed Joe awake.  
"what's wrong are you ok?!" he said panicked but calmed down when he saw Joe smile  
"I'm fine but um there's an owl on my bed."  
Turning harry saw a grey old barn owl holding what looked liked two letters one of which belonged to him. Gently approaching the creature, he grabbed the letters untying them from its leg. It nipped his fingers gently then flew off. Weirded out harry saw his letter with a wax seal on the back. The other letter was to Raven.  
"Its really weird, not to mention unorthodox to receive letters by owl but hey what ever floats your boat." Joe laughed. "why don't you wait till Raven gets here to open them okay."  
Harry nodded setting the letters down before going back to sleep with Joes hand brushing through his hair.

It was time to open the letters, Raven got there three minutes ago woke Harry and Joe. She didn't expect to get a letter shoved in her face.  
Harry Potter  
Room # 435  
Fourth Floor  
Chesterfield Royal Hospital  
London, England.

Raven Black-Le Fey  
Room# 435  
Fourth Floor  
Chesterfield Royal Hospital  
London, England.

"Come on lets open them already" Joe bounced up and down with anticipation.  
Tearing the letter open Harry read aloud. "Dear Mr. Potter we are pleased to inform you, you have been Accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry !"

"Dear we are pleased to inform you, you have been Accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" she read . "well isn't that a bitch"  
"language" Joe said out of habit.  
"It has a list of stuff we'll need. Someone will be here to pick us up on my Birthday. Sweet!" Harry said reading off the letter. Raven was looking at her hands then back at the letter before going on the bed and cuddling with Joe next to his side.  
"what's wrong sweetie?" Joe questioned rubbing her back  
"I don't want to go." She said pushing her face into his side breathing in his scent.  
"Why not? it should be awesome Raven! Other people who could do magic and special things. Why wouldn't you want to go?"he said excitedly.  
"yea Raven honey why don't you want to go, this is a great opportunity for you two. To be with your own kind and learn. You love learnin' " Joe said comfortingly.  
"I don't want to" came a muffled reply.  
"why not?!" harry said getting frustrated. "what's wrong with you?! Here we have a chance to learn magic, go somewhere, do something with our lives and you want to stay? And I suppose you want me to stay too like always. Why, why do you wanna to stay?! Tell me damn it!"  
"language, and no need to ye-"  
"because we'd have to leave Joe." came a whimper .  
Harry instantly calmed down and realized that, that was true. They would have to leave Joe. Alone. In a hospital. Dying. Feeling guilty he looked at the letter before he also climbed in next to Joe.  
"Sorry Ray " harry apologized knowing he'd been an ass.  
"Now see here you two I aint dead yet, and this is a great opportunity for you to, see the world, learn, all the things we wanted to do . I will not have you stay here and watch me die. You will go to this Hogwarts place and be the best. I will not expect anything less. I will come visit if I can or you can write. I will not let you toss this away. alright" he said sternly in a no nonsense voice.  
"Bu-"

" no buts Raven. Its settled you will go. Ill be fine. Promise." Kissing her forehead and harry's they stayed that way, long after they fell asleep.

Hogwarts  
Sitting behind a desk surrounded by trinkets was an old man in Maroon and gold heavy robes with half moon spectacles, blue twinkling eyes and a long white beard that reached his knees with long white hair of the same length.(the good Dumbledore from movies 1 and 2) Putting a lemon drop into his mouth he sat thinking of the year to come. He had planned on sending Harigd to collect one of the students. Namely A boy named Harry Potter, to push him a little to be the chosen one the prophecy stated but what he didn't expect was a very stern woman with a mission walking toward his office door.

Who he saw Walking through the door was Minerva McGonagall with a irritated look on her face, wincing knowing it would not bowed well for him if he said no to what she wanted, he spoke, "Aw Minerva what can I do for you today? Lemon drop?"  
"No thank you Albus, and what I want is simple, I want to go get the muggle born and introduce them to Diagon alley, Flitwick did it last year you promised me this year and I will not take no for an answer."  
"I wasn't going to say no Minnie, I will send you as I promised….. is that all you really came for?" looking over his glasses at her.

"no, that's not all, I want to go get Potter"

"I'm afraid Minnie that hagrid is going to get Mr. Potter. He asked and I could hardly say no to him." Albus said putting in another lemon drop.

"Your sending Hagrid! Albus surely he is not the right person to send for this. Potter has been living with muggles! he needs to be introduced like the other children." She said standing in a rage.

"his aunt probably told him all about the magical world Minnie, don-"

"Don't you dare tell me to not worry Albus! I am going and your not going to stop me! You stopped me from taking Potter to The Bones' His rightful Guardians but I am not going to Let you tell me no on this as well!" She screeched with magic cackling around her making The headmasters hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Not wanting to fight her, which would happen if he denied her, he knew he wouldn't win. She was a fierce lioness that always got what she asked for, which wasn't much cause she never asks for anything.

"And if you don't let me, I will be sending you my resignation!"  
Conceding with a weary sigh he nodded and watched her march out the door, knowing she was smirking that she got her way, the poor headmaster soundly introduced his forehead to his desk.  
What Minerva didn't know was that when she apprirated to Privet drive she would find "the freaks " had run away almost three years ago. She would have to go to Hogwarts and look at the letter to find where he was.


	4. Chapter 4

By the way I DO NOT own Harry potter I do however own Raven

any reviews would be welcomed as it is my first story. I am also looking for a beta. Any one interested let me know. On with the story hope you like it!

Chapter 4  
The next 2 weeks was a slow routine Joe got slightly better but not enough for him to leave the hospital. Raven and Harry did sneak him outside for an hour but had to go back when the medic freaked. Raven continued to work to pay the bills as did harry. Finally the day came for them to leave. Raven told hers and harry's work that they were going to school, they received well wishes and were told if they ever needed a job for summer they were welcome back anytime.  
They told Charlie to use their savings to pay for Joes hospital bills which he promised to do. The rest of the time was next to Joe listening to his heart and smelling his scent knowing that this may be that last time.

Knock, knock, knock

"Mr. Swanson you have an ….unusual guest." Said a nurse cautiously, letting in a stern woman dressed in green and black robes and a pointy black hat and glasses.  
Seeing the nurse leave, the woman shut the door. "Hello my name is Minerva McGonagall, I am the deputy headmistress at Hogwarts." she said taking a box of tissues and with a wave of her wand made a chair.

"hello Mrs. McGonagall I'm Joe Swanson this here is Harry and Raven." Joe said with a smile looking amazed at the transformation, as did the kids..

"Ms. Black what may I ask are you doing here?I didn't even know you new Mr. Potter" she questioned.

"I've been living with harry since infancy." raven said

" Oh dear, well anyway I might as well take you to. oh hello, sorry for interrupting you, are you there father Mr. Swanson? "

"yes, I'm not blood but there mine just the same. And please call me Joe" Raven and Harry glowed at the comment.

"Pleasure to meet you Joe, well, they will be at Hogwarts for ten months, there classes shall be transfiguration, which I teach, Charms , Potions, Herbology, Defense against the dark arts, History of magic and Astronomy. Those are mandatory for first years, the other classes they can take through the years are Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Arithmetic , Anatomy, healing, curses ,Muggle studies and advanced Herbology. If they progress fast enough they will be able to take the advanced classes. But today I am going to take them to Diagon alley. ….Um forgive the question but are you able to come in your…condition?"Minerva asked

"Not today I'm afraid but you can take them, will they be able to write from Hogwarts? And are they able to take weapons?"Joe thought

"yes and only if I have there oath not to harm anybody without just cause.. No need to cause a scandal and they must register what ever weapons they have. They will write to you by owl and it can find you anywhere."Minerva spoke straightening her robes .

"Now children are you ready to go? We don't have a deadline but it takes awhile to shop." she said sternly standing from her chair "ill be waiting outside" she spoke knowing they'd like time alone.

"well you got you clothes and things, make sure nothing stays behind." Tearing up, Joe started ruffling through Raven's suitcase pretending to look. Taking her suitcase from joe she tossed it to the dresser and the kids Huddled up tightly next to Joe holding there tears at bay. "there there we'll see each other in June no need to get teary" even though his own eyes were teary as well.

"I don't want to leave"

"You have to. I don't want you to go either but I know you need to. Now listen up" he said pushing them up so he could see there faces. "now I don't know whether or not ill be here when you get back, but I will try alright.I will not promise you because I never make a promise I cant keep. " This only made Harry and Raven sadder, "I want you to do your best and keep to your morals, Train hard and make me proud. Ill be there with you whether you can see me or not alright?"

Not being able to speak they nodded not knowing they had a listener outside the door who was trying not to cry.  
"I love you guys like my own kids so go and make me proud and kick some ass." Joe finished in a laugh.

"Love you to dad" came muffled and hiccupped replies. After ten minutes of holding and comforting each other, Joe finally pushed them up and pointed towards the door.

"Now go have an adventure and tell me all about it. Okay" hugging Joe one last time they grabbed there suitcases but before they left raven dropped her suitcase and grabbed a yellow and blue scarf that was wrapped around the handel . Walking over to his bed she wrapped it around Joes neck.

" I expect you to give this back when I come home." Not leaving room for argument with a kiss on the cheek they walked out the door "See you later dad" they whispered. And they were gone.

What they didn't see was a tear making its way down his cheek and him holding the scarf to his chest "Good bye" he whispered before letting sleep take him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

With McGonagall

Walking down the stairs in silence they went outside the hospital and walked behind it.

"Now I am going to take us to the Leaky Cauldron by apirration it will be unpleasant but it is the quickest way. Now take my hands." Doing as they were told with a crack they disappeared only to reappear in front of an old bar.

Surprised by there lack of reaction, Minerva opened the door and waved them inside only then did she shrink there suitcase and have them put them in there pockets. "you can teleport?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but it is called appiration." They followed her to the back of the bar into a back porch looking room with a brick wall..Tapping her wand to the bricks, the bricks gave way and morphed into a doorway. " Welcome to Diagon Alley." McGonagall said taking a deep breath before walking forward.

Raven and harry saw many people dressed like The woman ,many shops and many weird looking creatures. "Now we need to go to Gringhotts, the wizarding bank, to get your money so you can get your things" handing them two gold keys McGonagall continued, "these are the keys to your vaults. Don't loose them or give them to anyone. understand?" seeing them nod she led them all the way down the alley to a larger tilting white building.

" I didn't know we had money" Harry whispered to Raven  
"Me neither, it would've been awesome to have it for Joe." She replied. Harry nodded only to realize they were in front of a an extremely creepy looking creature.

"Mr. Potter and Raven Black would like to make a withdrawal if you please." McGonagall said to the creature.

"My name is Griphook Mr. Potter. I have been searching for you. And you as Well Ms Black. I have been sending inquiries to you for the past 3 years with no response." Said Griphook .

"I'm sorry but I have never received anything. I just found out about that I'm a wizard two weeks ago." Harry said with Raven looking confused.  
"For me as well " Raven replied  
"that is most disturbing.. follow me please." Griphook said walking off looking very worried.

Following Griphook ,Minerva looked a little confused but grabbed there hands and followed the creature.

"Professor what exactly are they" Harry asked.  
" They are goblins, Harry, very intellectual but not exactly friendly in nature. So be polite and respectful."

They followed Griphook and walked down a long brightly lit hallway,that looked as though it were made for kings to walk in. Stopping by a very ornate door with menacing looking guards Griphook knocked 4 times.  
"enter"

"please for give this interruption my lord, but you requested to see Mr. potter and Ms. Black when they came."

"yes I did, you may sit we have business to take care of." Said a almost royal looking goblin waved at them to sit,sitting behind a desk that looked to be made of pure silver, surrounded by thousands of filing cabinets that reached the 18 ft ceiling and completely circled the room. And a gold plaque that said "Ragnok Prince of goblins  
Director of Gringhotts"

Taking a seat they looked up at the goblin when he started speaking.  
"Mr. Potter, my name is Ragnok I am the director of Gringhotts. I have had you brought here in regards to you accounts. Now I have sent you statements and requests for the better part of 3 years,so that we may go over you parents will and your vaults inventory. Since you have ignored the statements I was about to transfer you're funds into lockdown but since you came we can handle this matter."

"Excuse me sir" griphook interrupted. "Both the children stated that they didn't receive any statements and that just two weeks ago, was the first time they ever heard of the wizarding world."

" Is that true?" Ragnok said looking a little puzzled.

"yes sir I have not received anything until I gotten my letter to Hogwarts, Same for Raven." He said .

Looking more than a little curious, the goblin scooted his chair back to a couple of filing cabinets. Grabbing a huge folder easily the size of harry and several feet thick, the goblin Ragnok, plopped it on his desk with a THUNK and sifted through several papers before pulling out a smaller manilla folder about 2 inches thick.

"According to Sputniks files Mr. Potter, you withdrew galleons and heirlooms from your vault in the years '93',95, '96, and this year Mr. Potter." Ragnok stated looking at harry.  
"No,I didn't even know I had money or vaults until today, and as i said i didn't know I was a wizard until I got my letter." Harry responded calmly

"Are you telling me someone has had access ton the vaults of the children?!" McGonagall raised her voice in outrage. "who would have access?"

Looking grave Ragnok looked towards Griphook who looked a little shocked and said "Griphook go get me sputnik immediately."

Nearly running out of the office, griphook went to do as he was told.

"Now Mr. Potter, are you sure you never took or allowed anyone to take money from your vaults in those years I just stated?"  
"yes I never even knew about my vaults." He said cautiously.

" hmmm" Ragnok stated looking very angry."Ms Black it says here," pulling out an even bigger file out of the cabinets, "that you have also made withdrawals. In the same years as stated to Mr. Potter. Are you also denying that you authorized these withdrawals?" looking at Raven as if dissecting her soul.

"Yes I deny it, I have never seen or known about my vaults until today. I swear that I didn't authorize the withdrawals." With a glow of light it showed her statement true. Raven looked at herself confused as to where the light came from.

Entering the room Griphook and some other goblin walked in. The other goblin as soon as he saw the children went extremely pale. That was enough for Ragnok to stand and walk around and stand in front of the quivering goblin.

McGonagall pursed her lips and put her hands in her lap knowing if she interrupted she would be thrown out.

" Sputnik I have received some very disturbing news. It seems that Mr. Potter and Ms. Black, never received any statements or permission slips to the withdrawals on their accounts. Considering that you were in charge of there accounts, I am turning to you and I am wondering who took there money and heirlooms, or had authorized the access without permission?" Ragnok sneered showing every one of his extremely sharp teeth. Sputnik was bleach white and shaking to the point it looked as though he was having a seizure.

"forgive me!" Sputnik said dropping to his knees' "I had no choice my lord. The Minister for magic came with a pink covered woman he said he would tell the children and that what he was doing was giving the galleons to the people raising the children and for there pre Hogwarts education. He told me on his magic that what he was doing was for there well being. When I denied him he said he would take this up with you and I would be punished for not allowing the man to get the money. Forgive me my lord."the goblin blubbered.

Harry had never seen or heard anything that pathetic. Making his presence known, Harry cleared his throat before coldly speaking, "Excuse me but is there anyway I could get the money and heirlooms back? Since it wasn't me and they were stolen from me?"

"for me as well if you please" added Raven sitting next to harry.

The goblin griphook, seeing that his lord was about to loose his temper spoke on his behalf, "of course, we will try our best to retrieve all your gold and belongings and we shall prosecute the Minster as well. He had absolutely no business coming into your vaults without your guardians consent.. Did you ever receive money for your schooling?"

"no" harry said " I lived in a cupboard until almost three years ago. I almost never even went to school, Raven took me to the library when she could and we read almost every book there."  
Whipping around in shock McGonagall and Ragnok looked extremely upset but it was griphook that spoke. "what do you mean you lived in a cupboard?"

"Just what he said" Raven spoke looking at griphook "myself and my brother have been living in a cupboard under the stairs since infancy until three years ago."  
Griphook and McGonagall looked pissed and more than a little green.  
Ragnok looked equally upset bet kept composure.

"Please forgive Gringhotts ,it was a grave and disgraceful error on our part. We will collect every galleon, Knut and sickle and restore them to your vault and I will personally retrieve you heirlooms. I shall also take 2,000 galleons from my personal fault and give them to you as my apology for this travesty. Please accept my sincerest apologies " Bowing at the waist to the children. Griphook also bowed.

"Thank you and we accept your apologies Ragnok. Can I look in my vaults to see what I have there?" asked Raven respectfully.

"I can do you one better." Ragnok stated walking around to take a seat at his desk leaving a quivering goblin on the floor. "I can give you an updated file on your vaults' inventory. I will need a blood test before though, as a precaution to every vault. Also I shall assign a trustworthy goblin to your accounts."

"alright" harry said " actually can griphhok be my manager?"

Stunned Ragnok looked to an equally shocked Griphook.

" Are you sure? he is not a manager he is but a trolly goblin." Ragnok questioned.

" I am sure. He seems trustworthy I can tell."

" Very we'll if that's what you want. I shall supervise him for a couple months to insure it is done correctly."

"Acceptable thank you."

Grabbing a ornate box off his desk and inside was a beautifully crafted dagger simple yet gorgeous. And a silver bowl floated on top of the desk that had dark black looking fluid in it.  
"Now Mr. potter you'll go first... all you need to do is put a couple drops of blood into the bowl. Just cut your finger and put the drops in and your heritage, vaults and its belongings should appear on this parchment" said Ragnok pointing to a scroll.

He did what he was told and put the blood in. As soon as the blood hit the bowl the fluid turned to mist and the scroll started to appear with wiring on it.

**Harrison James Potter**

**Mother- Lady Lily Marie Potter nee Evens/Flamel (Evens Adoption) (deceased)**

**Father- Lord James Anthony Potter(deceased)**

**Siblings- none**

**Living relatives- Nicholas Flamel (great, great, grandfather)**

**Magical Inheritance-Charms Gifted, Defense Protégé , Animal Care Gifted, **

**Parseltounge, legilimens gifted, alchemy Protégé .**

**Magical Blocks- Occulemancy blockage 100%,Magical Core blockage 92%, **

**Legilimens blockage82%, Alchemy Blockage 76%, blocks placed by Albus **

**Percival Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore**

**Magical Guardian- Albus Percival Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore**

**Spells applied-Compulsion charm, Confundus charm, Confinement charm,Tracking charm(9), impulse charm, persuasive charm, pleasing charm. placedby Cornelius Fudge and Albus Percival Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore**

**Sole Inheritance-Potter, Gryffindor, Flamel, Ravenclaw**

**Property inheritance- Potter Manor(Ireland), # 24 Godrics Hollow , Flamel Manor(Ukraine), 12 Grimmulaud place-(London), Gryffindor estate(Austria) Claw manor (Greece),**

**Vault inheritance-687 school tuition vault-175,000 galleons, 34,545 Knut's and 14,697 sickles  
598 savings vault -6,596,258 galleons(high savings/interest)**

**219 Potter vault-1,501,532,46 galleons (not to be touched until 16 years of age)**

**112 Gryffindor vault-128,359,126, 521 galleons (Director and heir must be together to open!) (High priority/security and interest!)**

**111 Ravenclaw Vault1-17,657,259,381 galleons(top priority, high interest/security) Director of Grighotts along with Heir Must be present to open!)**

**64 Flamel vault-unknown-(top priority, high interest/security) Prince of Goblins along with Lord Must be present to open!)**

**Withdrawals Approved by Sputnik(High goblin accountant # 176) and Cornelius Fudge/Delores Umbrage Potter vault 219-amount withdran-2,358,000 galleons, heirlooms taken- Blank marriage contract, potter engagement ring, house elf loyalty contracts. Deed to Godrics hollow #24.**

**598 Savings vault-amount withdrawn-253,625 Galleons**

**WARNING! HEIR NOT PRESENT! WITHDRAWLS UNLAWFULLY TAKEN! NO PERMISION ENTERED!CONTACT DIRECTOR IMMEDIATELY!**

Harry was shocked at how much money was in his vaults let alone that he was heir to so many houses. Looking at the withdrawals harry was about to ask Ragnok something when he heard a painful scream. Whipping around he saw sputnik on the floor bleeding from claw marks on his face. It was clear who did it, cause Griphooks claws were covered in blood.

"how dare you! You insignificant whelp! You dare rob on of our high priorities! You are finished!"Ragnok yelled menacingly . Harry saw the goblin on the floor cowering in pain and fear away from Ragnok.

"Mr. Ragnok I know you wish to punish the thief but can we continue and you can finish later rather than in front of the children, if you please." McGonagall said sternly." Also is there anyway to remove the spells without harming him?"

Nodding at McGonagall and kicking the goblin Ragnok collected himself before he continued.  
"Yes there is , there is a cleansing room down the hall, just for these kinds of cases, well go after Ms. Black is done"

"Now Ms. Black all you need to do is put a couple drops of blood into the bowl. Just cut your finger and put the drops in and your heritage, vaults and its belongings should appear on this parchment" said Ragnok pointing to a scroll.

Raven p.o.v

I did what I was told and put the blood in. As soon as the blood hit the bowl the fluid turned to mist and the scroll started to appear with wiring on it.

**Raven Eileen Black-Le Fay**  
**Mother- Lady Bellatrix Black(incarcerated)**  
**Father- ( surprise for later) and Mordred Le fey(deceased)**

**(McGonagall nearly had a heart attack seeing who her father was. But what really surprised her was, her second father , Mordred le Fey died back in the time of Merlin.)  
Siblings- none**

**Living relatives- Mother Bellatrix Black(incarcerated)Aunt Narcissa Malfoy nee black, Aunt Andromeda Tonks nee black(disowned for muggle marriage),Uncle Sirius Orion Black( incarcerated)**

**Magical Guardian- Albus Percival Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore  
Magical Inheritance-Animagus , Herbology protégé, Defense Protégé ,Runes Gifted, Healing Gifted, Parseltounge, Shadow mage, Elemental, metamorphmagus.**

**Magical Blocks- Animagus Block 75%, Elemental block 100%,Shadow Block 75% Parseltoungue Block 45%,Runes Block 65%,blocks placed by Albus Percival Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore  
Spells applied- tracking charms 9**

**Sole Inheritance-Pendragen, Black, Perverall, Fey, Slytherin,  
Property inheritance-,Black Manor (Sweden), Slytherin manor (Russia) Fey Estate(Austria) Pendragen Estate(New Zealand)Peveral Manor (Egypt), Peveral landing (Brazil)**

**Vault inheritance-596 school tuition vault-275,000 galleons, 34,545 Knut's and 14,697 sickles**

**498 savings vault -96,596,258 galleons(high savings/interest)**

**199 Black vault 12,501,532,46 galleons (not to be touched until 16 years of age)**

**110 Slytherin Vault 832,000,000,000galleons-(top priority, high interest/security) Director of Grighotts along with heir Must be present to open!)**

**57 Peverall vault-Unknown-top priority, high interest/security) Prince of Goblins along with Heir Must be present to open!)**

**2 Le fey Vault- unknown-(top priority, high interest/security) Prince of Goblins along with Heir Must be present to open!)**

**1 Pendragon Vault-unknown-(top priority, high interest/security) Prince of Goblins along with Heir Must be present to open!)**

**Withdrawals-498 savings vault 350,955 galleons**

**199 Black Vault-1,978,256 Galleons.**

**Heirlooms-199 Black vault-marriage Contract, 2 Slytherin Necklaces,15 books, Pensive, Phoenix Egg, Time turner.**

**WARNING! HEIR NOT PRESENT! WITHDRAWALS TAKEN! NO PERMISION ENTERED!CONTACT DIRECTOR IMMEDIATELY!**

I honestly was speechless. All my life I've been told I was nothing more than a burden, useless mongrel undeserving of anything. Or as I remember Vernon saying "Your lucky I'm paying for your ass.''  
I am pissed!

I had known Harry and I had deserved better. Those pathetic THINGS deserve to suffer for all the shit they put us through. And pissed because I could have used this money for Joe with out working triple shifts.

Even McGonagall looked like she was about to blow .  
"Madam McGonagall, I know that you wish to confront there guardian but you must let us handle this and we will get this done swiftly. We will also bring this up with the Wizengamot, Just because they have the minister and headmaster title does not make them immune to everything, especially when we have proof of there treachery in writing." the goblin Ragnok said with a wicked smile. McGonagall nodded but her face told him she wanted to do otherwise..

" Ragnok" raven started " would u mind if we visited my vaults?"  
Ragnok looked over his glasses

"Very well. now here is 2,000 galleons out of my own vault as penance to you." He said setting a little purse on the desk "It has an invisible extension charm so all you need to do Is reach in and get what you need."

"Thank you Ragnok, I appreciate it. May I take this scroll with me?"

"Of course I have a copy in the file." pressing a button on his desk."Ripclaw"  
A goblin entered two minutes later.

" prepare the cleansing room, two people."

" of course, it shall be done my lord." The goblin rip claw replied before leaving.

Twenty minutes later he returned. " ready my lord."

"Follow me if you please" murmured Ragnok before walking out of the room, the others following swiftly.

They walked down the hallway and down two flights of stairs before entering a cobblestone room that looked to have writing on the walls in a foreign language. And a swimming pool filled with bluish silver liquid. The pool itself also had writing upon the walls.

On the floor surrounding the pool in the center was a triquetra. With the symbols for earth sky and mother.

"Take Ms. Black-Le fey and show her, her vault I shall cleanse mr potter first he has the most to be done."  
"Of course my lord. Ms Black follow me please."

"thank you Ragnok for you swift action, you have my word I will not mention this to anyone." said bowing at the waist McGonagall said.

"Mr. Potter I need you to strip of your clothing and step into the pool if you please."

Doing as he was told he stripped revealing his body to those in the room. Lean yet could tell he's worked on his figure. Stepping into the pool till he was waist deep, Harry couldn't help but give a hiss as the freezing water touched his skin.

" now Mr. Potter I need you to take a deep breath and submerse yourself into the pool completely. Then we will begin the cleansing." Ragnok smiled, like he New something Harry didn't .

Warily Going under water , Harry submersed himself at the bottom of the pool waiting. He didn't notice the top of the water flash.

When nothing happened after a minute he stood to ask what was wrong, and get some air but the problem was he couldn't get out of the water. Panicked he stated pushing The top of the water only to realize there was a glass like film over it. He was running out of air. His lungs were burning with the strain of holding his breath.

When he couldn't hold his breath any longer he gasped, the liquid entering his lungs, choking him,he struggled to try and get air but the film wouldn't budge.

-am I going to die?- he thought as his vision started going black. though he felt an excruciating pain coming in pulses. Each more painful then the before he passed out.

The next thing he knew the goblins were standing over him along with a panicked professor. Gasping for breath he turned over spitting the fluid out of his mouth.

"Harry are you alright my boy?"She asked worriedly.

" what the FUCK was that?" He rasped." You made me drown!?"

" no we didn't, we needed your body to be filled with the cleansing water. And the only way to do that was for you to breath it in."

"You could've warned me! " he spat at the goblin.

" No I could not have. Otherwise you wouldn't have done it."Harry's attitude having no effect on the goblin.

" he are your clothes get dressed. The ritual is complete. It was rather nasty if I may say so. I've never removed that many spells at once before. But as they say there's a first time for everything." The goblin smiled mockingly at Harry who was trying to get his shirt on without shaking.

" Fucking goblins" Harry murmured ' there insane trying to off me without even a courtesy reach around' he huffed

"Griphook take Mr. potter and get whatever he needs. Ms black is next when she returns.  
Griphook gave a sneered. "Of course my lord, Mr. potter if you would come with me."

Griphook took him to a little go cart looking thing and soon they were on the great rollercoaster ever. It felt just like it looked like on the telly. Soon they stopped at vault 687. Griphook put the key in and opened the door. What He saw was amazing, piles of gold which we assumed would be galleons were across the vault. The vault was about a 30 ft by 30 ft room there was also a couple piles of silver and bronze coins we guessed to be sickles and knuts. .

"umm how do I carry this?" Harry questioned looking at griphook.  
"The endless money sack Ragnok Gave you. All you have to do is put the amount you need in there and just take it out when you need it. I also need to give you your vault card, its sort of like a muddle credit card but its access is to your vault and it works in the muggle and our world. But only you can use it. All it costs is a processing fee of 5 galleons."

Nodding Griphook handed Harry his card. "use the money sack in diagon alley, Keep your card on you at all times, I brought you down here to show you your vault in case you ever need to come down here. The others you'll have to wait till your thirteen to access because of the theft."

With raven during Harrys cleansing

After getting to the cart i went further down in the bank, under a water fall and around corners. Looking down I saw a breath of fire in which I could feel the heat.

"Ms. Black your mother set up a vault for your education, it is guarded by a dragon so I must insist you pay attention and be extremely cautious."

Slowing to a stop they got out and saw a pure white dragon covered in chains circling a huge circular room. Jingling some devises the goblin handed to her, they safely got by the dragon and into a hallway that had 5 doors. Opening Vault 596 with his claw running down the surface it opened.

The vault was about a 30 ft by 30 ft room filled with gold ,there was also a couple piles of silver and bronze coins we guessed to be sickles and knuts, books, potions, a silver tray like that in Ragnoks offices but this one had writing on it, a wand on a tray with a big black handle and a long tip. Raven went into the vault and grabbed the wand, in a flash it showed her a image of a tall, black curly haired,woman with lavender eyes. She instantly knew it was her mother. How she knew she didn't know, but sensing the wand wanted its original owner she took it to practice with and to keep safe. She also took a couple if books.

"The endless money sack Ragnok Gave you Ms Black, All you have to do is put the amount you need in there and just take it out when you need it. I also need to give you your vault card, its sort of like a muddle credit card but its access is to your vault and it works in the muggle and our world. But only you can use it. All it costs is a processing fee of 5 galleons."

Nodding Griphook handed Raven her card. "use the money sack in diagon alley, Keep your card on you at all times, I brought you down here to show you your vault in case you ever need to come down here. The others you'll have to wait till your thirteen to access because of the theft."

After grabbing a few galleons for the train ride, they went back up to the Gringhotts cleansing room where she noticed harry was missing and ragnock was waiting for her by the pool.

After the ritual, raven woke up spitting the water out. " You SON OF A BITCH! " she raged turning to Ragnok . " we're you TRYING to KILL ME!,"

" calm your self Ms. black it was necessary I assure you." Her death glare having no effect on the goblin.

"Mr. Potter is waiting for you in the lobby. Good day." With that last word Ragnok walked out leaving a naked raven on the floor.

When raven was dressed she shakily made her way to the lobby following Griphook to where Harry was, still looking pissed off himself and headed out into the alley. As they left Gringhotts they went to the Magical Menagerie pet shop.  
Raven pov

Harry got a Snow royal owl named Hedwig, i still couldn't find an animal for me. After about an hour they finally said they were going to get Harry's robes and to meet them there. I kept looking but couldn't find anything , I finally was about to leave when I heard a growl. Looking around I saw the keeper look worried and shuffle into the back, naturally I followed IM curious by nature.

Behind the curtain I saw him with a broom shoving something into a cage. "Stupid filthy beast get in there!" he whispered fiercely. When I saw him go for a fire poker, I decided I'd intervene.  
"Hey what are you doing!? Get away from it"

"get out of here girl this is a beast it'll claw your eyes out!"I got tired of his argument so I grab mothers wand and somehow a spell flew from it cause I was angry and hit the man in the back of his head, stumbling away covering his head the man groaned.

I turned to see what he was fighting and I froze. Staring straight at me was a adolescent 3 hundred pound white Bengal tiger staring at me with piercing gold eyes. Putting the wand away showing it my hands, in a no harm gesture.

" Nice kitty"

It looked over in my eyes and I felt a surge of magic. Then a Male voice appeared in my head.

-hello little one. I have seen your soul with my own eyes and I wish to become your Familiar.-

"What...you can talk?! ...wait ,Why?"

-You have suffered a great deal, but instead of rage and hatred you have love, understanding, and forgiveness. You heart and soul are injured but not broken and are therefore worthy of mine. Your destiny will be a tough one, but I shall be there for you all they way . If you would accept me.-  
Shocked I was close to tears that someone knew the truth yet still found me worth something.

-I would be honored to be your companion.-I was now crying I was so happy.

-What's your name?-

-I have no name mistress it is up to you to decide. I am male,if that makes it easier.

-How about Lucifer.

- Lucifer is acceptable.

-okay.- taking the tiger by the head in a hug i turned to the man who was still clutching his head.

"I'm going to buy him, how much?"

Looking at the girl who he thought was nuts "450 galleons" he said thinking she didn't have even close to that much money, didn't expect for it to be smack in his face and scatter on the floor.

"I trust that includes a collar and papers?" I said petting a purring Lucifer.  
Walking out of the store with a diamond and Emerald studded collar Lucifer proudly walked beside his new mistress giving people growls if they walked to close.

Normal pov

Minerva just looked at Raven when she entered Madam milkins,then to the tiger then back to raven. "umm I believe they said cats not a tiger"

"Tigers are cats they didn't specify, plus He's my familiar"

Looking astonished McGonagall waved her wand in a complex pattern and a moment later Raven and Lucifer glowed. "very well but don't let him cause havoc."

"sweet" harry whispered with a huge smile

At Madam Milkins Robes for all Occasions,harry stood on the stool and was getting measured , I saw a platinum haired boy on the pedestal next to him with his father, I believe, observing. Sitting down with Lucifer at my feet I stroked his head still ,couldn't believe that he was mine.

"my name Is Draco, Draco Malfoy" He said."You for Hogwarts to? This is my father Lucius Malfoy, He works at the ministry, of course that's why we can afford the best." I could practically taste the arrogance.

"Don't boast Draco." Cooed Lucius "Professor how are you doing today?"  
"just fine Lucius and please call me Minerva your no longer a student."  
Nodding his head he looked at Harry with shocked face but he stared at me the longest then at the tiger at my feet.

"Lucius Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you Ms…"

"Raven sir raven Black." Lucius stiffen noticeably after I answered him and looked at me with complete and utter shock as well as a little fear.

"Pleasure" he said after regaining his mind, "and you are young man?" shaking harry's hand

"Harry Potter pleasure."  
"Why are you dressed like a muggle?" Draco spoke bluntly. "your supposed to be the most famous wizard in the world."

"because we've been living with muggles since we were babies." Said harry "what do you mean famous"

"I shall explain at the Cauldron Mr. Potter." Interrupted McGonagall.

"Are you mud bloods , I thought you were a half blood ?" Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Draco!" Lucius hissed. "forgive my son he's a little…inconsiderate."

"what's a mudblood?" Raven asked

" a mud blood miss black is a foul word to describe muggle borns,it means dirty or tainted blood, you both however are purebloods so do not be insulted at Mr. Malfoys rude behavior." McGonagall said strictly clearly disappointed in the blond boy.

"oh."  
Mr. Malfoy did not look pleased at Draco, the boy in question ducking his head avoiding his fathers eyes.

"Sorry" draco whispered.  
The rest of the fitting was uneventful, Draco and harry spoke but you could tell harry wanted to punch the kid soundly in his face, but I shook my head knowing it wouldn't be a good idea. Also, Malfoy Sr. kept looking at me weird.  
"Draco and myself are on our way to the bookstore and the apothecary after we get him his wand would you like to join us?" Mr. Malfoy Offered looking at me and harry.  
"I would be grateful Mr. Malfoy, We are about to get there wands as well raven still needs to be measured though" Harry answered before I could.  
" that's fine we'll wait said Lucius calmly

After I was measured,We went into a creepy old shop who's sign read

"Ollivander's wands since 328 b.c".  
I didn't know if it was a joke.  
It was a dark creepy little place filled with thousands of little boxes.

"hello?"spoke harry.

A weird old man appeared on a latter before swinging to a stop. "I've been waiting for the day I'd be seeing you Mr. Potter." stepping down he went over to a shelve looking at the boxes. "it seemed only yesterday your Mother and Father came in here to get there first wands. Ah" grabbing a brown box and giving the wand to harry. Who looked at it expecting it to do something.

"well give it a wave." Said Ollivander like harry was stupid.  
Harry waved it and half the wands on the shelves flew off startling every body.

"NO! No definitely not!" Harry hastily put the wand on Ollivanders desk. This continued till about thirty wands until ollivander went to the back grabbing a long black box "I wonder" he said curiously. "Holly and phoenix feather 11 inches."He gave harry the wand and when he grabbed it a yellow glow and whispers surrounded harry.

"very curious."Said the old man looking at the wand like he was trying to dissect it.

"I'm sorry what's curious?" harry asked

"The core of your wand Mr. Potter is that of a phoenix. It just so happens that this phoenix gave another feather, just one other. Its curious to me because you are destined for this wand, when its brother gave you that scar."

"and who owned that wand" harry asked dreading the answer.

"we do not speak his name. All you need to know is that that wizard did great things. Terrible, yes, but great, he was also young lady blacks father." Ollivander spoke,looking to raven who looked a little worried.

"Now onto you Ms. Black. I remember your father coming in to get his wand,12 inches core of a pheonix feather made of for defense and transfiguration. Your mother 10 inches excellent for dueling, core of mamba venom made of elm. Now try this one." I went through almost 150 wands in his store and I could tell everyone was getting flustered. We had been there for nearly 2 hours and this was getting old very fast.

"I don't understand." He said puzzled. ''surely you should've been a match to the last three. Hmmm. you might, Ms Black, be in need for a custom wand."

Lucius and McGonagall both said in sync "oh Thank god"

"come with me"  
Everyone followed him to a back room. it was made of stone and there was writing I couldn't understand all over every inch of the room and the walls had shelves of wood and shelves of other weird objects. There were also four cauldrons with boiling silver liquid in the center of the room.

"Now ms black com here if you would," said ollivander near the wood shelves. "I'm going to blindfold you, and all you need to do is go over every piece of wood until you find one that draws you in and that calls to you. Understand?" I did as told and slowly with my eyes closed put my hand about 3 inches over the wood pieces, I got three that had the warmth others were severely cold. Finally I narrowed it down to One piece that drew me in.

" I'm done."

Ollivander reached under my hands and got the wood. " now Ms. Black I need you to pick a core."

Doing what I was told He walked me to the shelves until I narrowed it down to two that were really warm for me.

"I'm done" I said again.

I could feel ollivander grab the cores. I took my blind fold off and went over to a table with everything on it.

" it seems Ms. Black that have an extremely strong soul. You see this hair here." He said pointing to a pure white hair about 12 inches long. "This hair is that of a thestral.. An incredibly rare find since Thetrals are hairless. Well the are now anyway. Extremely connected to wind. The next one you see hear" he continued pointing to a Pure black feather that looked silky and smooth, "This is a feather of a crow. It is rumored in many cultures, that a crow is the guide to the lost souls of this world to the next world. It is a master of shadows, stealth and it is also a trickster."

"The woods is also interesting, this piece," he said pointing to black piece of wood, "is that of and ancestral tree called an Ent. Rumor has it that an Ent was a tree herder, it guided trees to a safe place where they could grow and breed, and to shelter the elves who took care of them. I am so proud to have met you this day Ms. Black. Your are destined to do great things and guide the people near you to do the same. "

I honestly was speechless and I could tell that Malfoy was the same.

"Your wand will take 1 week to create, so Minerva you will have to tell the headmaster that she is to be excused from classes that require a wand until she or you can retrieve it when it is completed. Now Mr. Malfoy lets get you a wand."

Draco got a 12 inch oak and willow with a vela and unicorn hair good for charms/transfiguration and runes. I was still reeling that I got a rare wand, let alone he'd be making me one. Professor McGonagall gave myself and harry our tickets for the train and we said goodbye to The Malfoys who we would see in 1 weeks at Kings Cross. So me and Harry went back to the leaky cauldron to wait one week to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

With Lucius after diagonal alley

After apparating back to his manor with Draco, Lucius told his son to go play , then bolted to his wife's sitting room.  
"Narcissa!" Lucius hollered.  
" Lucius what's wrong? has something happened to Draco?!" Narcissa asked worriedly. Only having once seen her husband in such a state.  
" I've found her sissy!" He said rushed with smile.  
" found who?" Narcissa asked not knowing the bloody hell he was talking about.  
" young mistress"

It was such a simple answer yet it had huge meaning. Ever since Lucius dropped off little raven after the raids , they had gone back to get her since it was safe but found out that the muggles had moved ,and he had been searching for the child for the past 10 years.

"Finally"

One week later

At 8'o 'clock in the morning the two kids were dressed and waiting for the professor to arrive. they were reading there school books when the door was knocked. Jumping up, harry hurried towards the door to reveal Minerva. "lets go we can't waste anymore time."

Turning around not even waiting for them to grab there trunks, McGonagall turned on her heal 100 yards from the cauldron. "Before we go, I need to tell you both why Harry is so famous and your place in this Raven. You see twelve years ago..."

After the talk, McGonagall grabbed a still shocked Raven and Harry.

"I am going to apparate us to the station." shrinking there trunks with a swish of her wand

" Put them in your pocket. And grab my arm. Raven you are going to have to hold Lucifer's paw so he will come as well." Doing as they were told they felt an the uncomfortable pulling sensation as thought they were going through a straw. Lucifer did not like it at all he staggered then growled at Minerva.

McGonagall walked in hurried steps to a wall and stopping before it.  
"Now all you have to do is walk straight into the wall between platforms nine and ten. Best do it with a bit of a run if your nervous." She said walking into the wall. The kids looked at each other making sure there weapons were secure on there person before grabbing Lucifer's collar who was looking at them and said " are you high?"running at the wall surprised they could actually go through it.

Running in hopes to catch up they didn't expect to see a big red steam engine train with gold lettering that said"Hogwarts Express" Staring in aw the kids slowly walked to the back of the platform , seeing McGonagall talking to Malfoy. There was a woman there who looked as regal as you could get. In a Dark green dress robes with black trimmings and a high neck. The children walked over next to them.

Pov Raven.

"hello Draco." I said trying to be nice.  
"Good Morning Raven, Harry" Draco said nodding to the both of us."Excited? I know I am"

"Yes we've never seen anything like this before. Its amazing" harry said looking all around us.

"Yes I am excited also a little nervous." I said.  
"I understand" Draco continued" I am as well, but more excited then nervous. Do you want to sit with me on the train?" He asked

"I'd be grateful yes. thank you."Harry told him.  
"Jesus Christ what the hell is that!" Draco shrieked just now noticing the Tiger at Ravens side drawing the attention of the adults when lucifer bumped him.

"Narcissa dear," Malfoy Sr. Began. "this is young Raven Black-Le fey the girl I told you about. Raven, This is Narcissa Malfoy My wife. And Draco that is a Bengal Tiger and Ravens familiar I believe." seeing raven nod answering his unasked question.

"Pleasure to meet you Raven. So you're a black? May I ask who your Parents are?" Narcissa questioned with a smile.  
" You may. My father Is Tom Riddle and Mordred Le Fey, My mother is Bellatrix Black or lestrange.."  
"Your bellas' little girl?" Narcissa said confirming that this was here young mistress and niece. After a moment of silence she looked at Raven and Harry up and down before grabbing Ravens chin and taking a good look at her niece..

Harry still had his black hair but it was to his mid back in a low ponytail, he was 4'7'' He wore a black wife beater tank top with a green cotton long-sleeved dress shirt over it rolled to the elbows.. For pants he wore black wrangler jeans with black timberland steel toed boots.  
Raven had her hair to the small of her back, right now it was black and straight, she she was about 4'6'' she wore a dark blue long- sleeved shirt with a high neck that stopped just under her breast,that showed her abdomen, black tight skinny jeans with high heeled boots that reached just beneath the knees, the heal about three inches. Her assets were an A cup(she developed early).

"yes ma'am."  
"Well you certainly have your fathers from what I've been told by Lucius your mothers tenacity." She said with a relieved smile." so have you been living with young Harry's relatives?"

"no ma'am I have lived with muggles since infancy with Harry. Until about 3 years ago.. We didn't even know we were magical until about two weeks ago.. We didn't even know we had money until last week either.."Raven said softly. Narcissa, you could see was getting a little red in the face from anger.

"Where have you lived?"  
Raven handed Narcissa her letter." You're a pureblood! Even if potter is a half-blood He has come from a long line of purebloods worthy of respect,…... You live in a hospital? where have you lived before then? Who's been taking care of you?"

" our surrogate father joe, he's sick thats why we were at a hospital and before that at harries uncles house in a cupboard."  
"you lived in a cupboard?!" she all but yelled." Bella would have never condoned this! Your father would-"

" Narcissa!" Lucius interrupted.  
People started staring but ignored them after a couple of glares from Malfoy Sr. And McGonagall. While Harry and Draco were watching with amused faces.

"Lucius!" she hissed viciously turning toward her husband, who stepped back after seeing the fury in his usually calm wife's eyes "Surely here is something you can do about this?! I will not allow my blood niece to live with filthy muggles in a cupboard like a house elf! Nor an old hospital! This is disgraceful! I shall meet this joe person o see if he's up to par."

"Now sweetheart" Lucius began "You need to cal -"

"Don't tell me to calm down Lucius!"Narcissia hissed." It's YOUR fault that she-"

"Your making a scene dear. But yes I can try. The minister would love to find out that The-boy-who-lived and a black were mistreated. Magical children like them are rare and highly sought after. Now young ones who is your magical guardian?"  
"Dumbledore" harry and raven said in sync.

"EXCUSE ME! That old coot has guardian ship over My Blood!" Narcissa hissed in outrage and Malfoy Sr. didn't look much better.

Taking a deep breathe she punched her nose with her thumb and forefinger.  
"Is there anything else I need to know about?" She said trying to be calm and part of her hoping nothing else was wrong.

" Indeed there is Mrs. Malfoy." Spoke McGonagall " apparently something as happened at the bank that needs to be taken care of. Mr Malfoy this would need your...expertise along with you discretion."

" what do you mean professor?" Lucius said cautiously.

"It has come to my attention and the goblins that someone , namely a nameless minister and an old headmaster have been stealing precious valuables from Ravens and young Mr. Potters vaults."

" What!?," narcissa hissed

"Narcissa dear I believe its time for the train to leave." Lucius said after hearing the warning whistle. And trying to distract his wife from the current topic. Never before had he seen his wife this upset. (well not counting when she was giving birth, but no woman was calm during that time.) He could not believe his ears That the minister himself was stealing from his young mistress and in turn his master.

Calming down Narcissa hugged her son wishing him a safe trip. Then knelt down to Raven and Harry. "I will see to it you don't go back to the pathetic muggles. Understand? No one treats my family like muggle scum without dire consequences' I will try to become your guardian. Blood overrules an old coot any day. But you have a good trip and write to me. I want to know everything about your life. If your comfortable with telling me of course. But the more I know the more I can help you." Narcissa said with a smile. "Lucius will ministers is people and get everything settled. Alright? Every little detail about your life can give us weight to use against Dumbledore. Now go to the train and have a safe trip. Try not to eat to much candy. Oh and write to me and tell me which house your in alright." After Hugging Narcissa and an uncomfortable Mr. , Harry and Draco jumped onto the train with Lucifer and started waving out the door. The Malfoys and McGonagall waved them goodbye.  
" I must go I have to prepare for the ceremony, I trust she is in good hands with you Lucius?"  
" oh she is Minerva, and trust me, no one steals from my family." He glared with contempt at nothing, before apparating away with his wife , while Minerva went to the school in the same manor.

On the train

Finding a empty compartment was hard but they finally found one that only had one kid it, who was pudgy and looked like he was about to faint when he saw Lucifer jump on to the seat across from him.. Sitting down they shut the door and introduced themselves.  
" My name is Raven Black , The Blonde is Draco Malfoy and this one is Harry Potter the tiger is my familiar Lucifer. What's your name?"  
Raven asked politely.

The boy who introduced himself as Neville Longbottom stared at harry then his forehead. "Are you really Harry Potter?" he stuttered meekly.  
" Yes." Harry said pulling out - Hogwarts: A History-

"Nice to meet you." Neville said quietly.

"So," Draco stated trying to cut the silence, "What house do you think you guys will be in? I'll probably in Slytherin. Almost my whole family have been there. What about you Longbottom where do you think you'll end up?"

" I..I d-don't know I'm not brave enough for Gryffindor so that's out, I'm not cunning nor ambitious so Slytherins out as well, ill probably be a Hufflepuff. I like herbology and I'd like to be Raven claw material but I doubt it.."Neville said nervously.

"Hufflepuffs not bad." Draco stated. "As long as your not a Gryffindor. They have issues.'' Draco said as he scrunched his nose.  
The kids laughed at Draco's statement.  
"I'm not sure what house ill be in. I read the books on the houses I'd like Ravenclaw but anything's possible." Harry said

"ill probably be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin,I have a need for knowledge and I'm cunning so either one would be good for me. Hufflepuff would be good as well, exotic and rare plants I would kill to get my hands on." Raven said looking at a book she pulled out of her trunk.

Beginners potions: A Thousand Ingredients and There Uses

" you like potions?" Draco asked after seeing her book.

"Hmm... Oh yes I'm starting to. I've always like to cook so I'm guessing it like the same thing.  
" me too, I've been practicing since I was little. My godfather-"

before he could finish, the compartment doors slid open again this time to reveal two thickset boys who looked extremely mean. Harry and Raven started, immediately on edge, Reaching for there Wazikashi. These looked like the kind of boys Dudley might order to pick on them. To there surprise, Draco glanced up and waved the boys off in annoyance.

"Crabbe, Goyle, what do you want?" he asked.

"We were just looking for you." The taller of the boys said.

"Wanted to say we're sorry that the compartment is full," the second said, "If you want, we could sit in here-"

"There's no need," the boy said, carelessly. Again he waved them off and this time they slid the door shut and left.

he turned back to Harry. "Oh, those were Crabbe and Goyle, acquaintances of mine. Well, partly, I suppose. My father is friends with their fathers and I know them through association."

Harry couldn't help but think that they looked more like body guards than friends, but he chose not to mention this. Instead, he relaxed in his seat and wiped his forehead with his sleeve, feeling that he could relax with the bully-looking boys gone.

The silence picked up again, with Draco looking hard at Raven making her look at him weird.

"Are all your family wizards?" Harry finally asked - eager to change the subject to something else.

Draco smirked at once and leaned comfortably in his seat.

"Yes, I come from a pureblood line of wizards. That really is the best type, but I'm sure you already know that. You'll find that some wizarding families are better than others. I'll help you with that." He held out a hand for Harry to shake. Harry considered this for a moment. He couldn't say he particularly liked Draco's superior attitude, but he seemed to be a more tolerable companion than one who might idolize Harry for his supposed fame of slaying Ravens father. hmm they still had to discuss that little tid bit. From what McGonagall told them there was alot too discuss. He took Draco's hand and shook. Satisfied, Draco leaned back again.

"I heard you were raised by Muggles," said Draco. "I can't even imagine how horrible that must have been."

"Terrible – well, they're not all that bad. My aunt and uncle and cousin are though. Wish I'd been raised in a wizarding family."

"It certainly would beat what you had to live with. I'm an only child and my parents are always busy with important business. They invite other pureblood families to our manor for events, so I've seen loads of experienced witches and wizards. It can get boring, being shuttled around to parties all the time, but more often than not, I think it's an honor."

"I don't think I've been to a single party." Harry said - unless of course you count the one where he accidentally loosed a boa constrictor from the zoo on Dudley's the ones he cooked for at his job.

"Well then you must come to one of ours in the summer." Draco smiled widely. Harry was both pleased and alarmed by this invitation. He wasn't sure he'd be entirely comfortable at a large, and obviously wealthy, party. He put this from his mind for the time however nodded accepting the invitation which made Draco beam at having new friends.

While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the trolley , dears?"

Raven, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to her feet and went into the corridor.

She had never had any money for candy with the Dursleys, and rarely with joe cause they would rather good clothes than sweets,and now that she had pockets rattling with gold and silver, she was ready to buy as many Twinkies as she could carry – but the woman didn't have .

What she did have were Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Raven nor Harry had never seen in there lives. Not wanting to miss anything, they got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.

Draco stared as Raven and Harry brought it all back into the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat.

"Hungry?" Draco asked, bemused. He'd never seen a girl eat sweets. They all wanted to watch " there figure".

"Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pastry, "Why didn't you get anything?" he asked Draco who had resumed his bored stare out the window.

"I don't eat any of that vile waste." He crinkled his nose when he said this.

" it's not vile it's heavenly!" Raven sighed as he bit into a cauldron cake.

"Not even chocolate?" Harry asked while identifying a chocolate frog.

"I try to avoid it, if I can." – but when he said this, he eyed one of Harry's chocolate frogs, curiously.

"Here, one chocolate frog couldn't hurt, could it?" Harry asked, holding out one for him.

Draco narrowed his eyes.

"I suppose just one… but, I have to give you something in exchange."

"No you don't. One chocolate frog, free of charge."

"Just a little bit of magic to even the balance," Draco said with a smirk. He pulled a wand out of his pocket. Harry leaned forward eagerly.

"You know magic?" he asked.

"My mother taught me a thing or two," Draco answered. He held his palm open and pointed at it with the wand. He mumbled something which Harry didn't catch, and a chocolate flower had formed in his hand. He held it out to Harry with a proud grin.

"Right now I can only make flowers," he said, "but its complex magic for something so simple. I can also tie shoe laces and stun small animals." He said these like they were astonishing feats which only the truest of wizards could accomplish.

Nonetheless, Harry was impressed.  
Raven looked at Harry wondering **_why_** he looked so impressed,I mean really they did more magic then that on a daily basis.  
'Boys' she thought rolling her eyes.

Draco gave in and shared a bit of Harry's candy stock and Harry asked him to teach him a spell or two with his own wand. It felt nice, having another boy to share things with.

The rest of the train ride was un eventful well sort of. A boy and girl, looking for a rat came by and asked to sit with them he introduced himself as Ron Weasley and the girl Hermione Granger. Draco looked at Ron as if he carried the plague until Harry elbowed his side.

They looked shocked that Harry Potter was with a Malfoy and that a tiger was in the compartment but didn't object to it and they sat on the floor not wanting to piss the tiger off. They had changed into there robes midway through. The boys letting Hermione change first then they did. Harry and Raven could **barley** stand them. Finally,the train slowly came to a stop.

Hagrid a big half giant, was herding the first years toward small little boats that were resting on the lakes surface."Only three to a boat!" he yelled. Ron, Draco and Hermione all climbed in careful not to tip it, while Lucifer, Raven and Harry went in another. "FORWARD!" soon they saw a magnificent castle glowing from across the lake with Towers and thousands of windows the likes of which they've never seen.

They were led into the main hallway onto a large stone staircase where a woman with green and black robes and a pointy hat was waiting.

" Ere ya are professor !"

"Thank you Hagrid. Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Minerva McGonagall I am the Transfiguration Professor here. You may call me Professor or Professor McGonagall. Now before the sorting ceremony begins, where you will be sorted into your houses, there are a few ground rules. While you are here Your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Raven Claw and Slytherin. The points are like a grading system,At the end of the year the points will be added and the house that has the most points will win the House cup and a reward that will be revealed at the end of the year.. Now wait here for a moment ."

The professor left and walked into what they assumed was an office.

"well hello there firsties!" Yelled someone behind them causing everyone to scream and spin around and Lucifer to roar. They saw a fat ghost."My name is fryer, You all sorted yet? I hope you're a puff that was my house you know."

"Move along friar." said McGonagall with scroll in her hand. "we're ready for you follow me."

They followed her through to huge golden doors where they saw four tables full of other children. They hall was _enormous_ with giant stained glass windows at the front. The ceiling glowed beautifully like the night sky with thousands of Candles floating in it. There was also what they assumed a teachers table at the front of the room and a stool with an old wrinkly hat on it.

A hat that began to sing.

**_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see  
I'll eat myself, if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The sorting hat cannot see  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong to Gryffindor  
Where dwell the brave of heart  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart.  
You might belong to Hufflepuff,  
where they are just and loyal  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
and unafraid of toil.  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw  
If you're a ready mind  
Where those of wit and learning  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps you belong in Slytherin  
You will make some real friends;  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve there ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in the flap!  
Your in safe hands(though I have none)  
FOR IM THE THINKING CAP!_**  
The hall clapped as the hat bowed to the four tables. McGonagall came over to the stool "Now when I call you names, you will come up, place the hat onto you head and you will be sorted into your houses."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hannah Abbott"-**HufflePuff**!  
"Susan Bones"-**Hufflepuff**  
"Raven Black" Raven went up to the stool everybody watching her with interest especially a girl with pink hair in Hufflepuff. They had known there were blacks but she had never seen her family on the black side.

"**_Well, well, well, A Black hmm I have not sorted one since your Mother uncle and aunts. Your aunts went to Slytherin ,your father, also did. He was a prodigy if I've ever seen one, you look to be the same, just as tainted too.  
Your cousin I sorted into Hufflepuff interesting one that girl but you, you are difficult. Courage that of a Gryffindor, Heir to that of Pendragon,Blacks and Slytherin, adopted sister of Harry Potter. Well don't you have a pedigree, but enough about that lets get you into a house. hmmmm. You could go into any house but with a past like yours it will be arduous. you have suffered and suffered greatly. Your cunning and ambitious so Slytherin would be good, your are extremely loyal but only to those who have your trust so Hufflepuff is out. Mind of a Ravenclaw eager to learn, but you want power, the power to protect, and conquer to be precise. So Raven claw would be out, you want true friends, you are very brave, Gryffindor would be where you can get those. After the past you've had. Abuse, rape …neglect, your heart is hurt and losing faith. But you have found a father, ah pity it doesn't look good for his health I see, Hmm I say your are a very strong soul, aren't you. You even have a unique companion at your side. Well this is tough but considering your family, your past and your goal, your greatness will suit you in SLYTHERIN!_**

Slytherin and the rest of the houses clapped loudly as Raven went to sit as the first new Slytherin. Harry and Draco whistling loudly.  
"Lavender brown"-**Gryffindor**!  
"Millicent Bullstrode"-**Slytherin**!  
"Vincent Crabbe"-**Slytherin**!  
"Seamus Finnegan"-**Gryffindor**!  
"Finch-Fletchy, Justin!"

"**HUFFLEPUFF**!"

"Gregory Goyle"-**Slytherin!**  
"Hermione Granger"-**Ravenclaw**!  
"Daphne greengrass"-**Slytherin**!  
"Neville Longbottom"-**Hufflepuff**! (You could tell he was shocked)  
"Draco Malfoy"-**Slytherin**!  
"Theadore Nott"-**Slytherin!**  
"Pansy Parkinson"-**Slytherin**!  
"Padima Patil"- **Gryffindor**  
"Pavarti Patil-**hufflepuff**  
"Harry Potter"  
Whispers went through the entire hall and the teachers especially an old man with a long white beard leaned forward. Harry nervously walked up to the stool and hat sat down and waited.**_  
"Well Mr. Potter I've been waiting to get inside your head. Compared to ms Blacks yours is a shade lighter, but no less painful you suffered the same pain and abuse she did.. Heir to Gryffindor, Potter AND RavenClaw well you're a triple threat aren't you….. HMMM difficult very difficult, plenty of courage I see, you'd serve well in Gryffindor, also the home of your parents, Not a bad mind either Ravenclaw would be good, you don't want knowledge just to learn, you want it to serve a purpose, Loyalty and kindness of a Hufflepuff but you wouldn't thrive there. Ambitiousness of Slytherin, a thirst to prove yourself, HMMM Dumbledore and the minister stealing from both Ms. Black and Yourself, no wish to be used, however knowing you and Ms. Black you need time apart to truly find yourselves. However you are stronger which do you choose Mr. Potter?_**  
" I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw."  
**_Very well.. Your full potential will serve you better in..  
Raven Claw!_**

The Hall was eerily silent as harry walked to Ravenclaw table. Raven stood on her feet clapping for Harry and was soon joined by the rest of the tables cheering and howling loudly. Harry sat by Hermione who welcomed him to the Ravenclaws, waiting for the next person. The man in the white beard looked a little took McGonagall a couple minutes to recover same as the rest of the hall. But she continued.

"Dean Thomas"-**Gryffindor**!  
"Ronald Weasley"-**_AHA another weasley I know just what to do with yo- _**"Aything but Gryffindor" **_huh so you want to be different do you ,very well ill play your little game,none of you family has ever asked. Your a trickster at heart, and what's this Hahaha well your truly cunning aren't you, and you want to make a name for yourself and help your friends. I was going to put you in Gryffindor but…given your mind , you would meet you fate in Slytherin!_**

(Turning red in the face walking to the Slytherin table who had shocked looks on there normally passive faces. None more so than the weasleys at the Gryffindor Table).

"Ashley Webster"-**RavenClaw**!  
"Blaise Zambini"-**Slytherin**!

After everyone was sorted McGonagall sat down tapping her glass, "Your attention please"

The guy in the white beard stood up. "Thank you. Welcome to all new students I am headmaster Dumbledore. There are a few start of term rules I would like to Announce .The forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students, and our caretaker Mr. Filch would like me to remind you,that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds and is forbidden to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Also All product from Zonkos joke shop are not allowed on the school premises. There can be magic practiced in the halls but no hexes or curses aloud to be used without permission, and if I find out that you did your wand will be taken from you for the term. Also this year we would like to promote house unity so everyday we've mixed the houses during classes. Now I'll stop talking because I'm famished, tipsy, zinc, tweak, cranks." Dumbledore sat down just as piles of food appeared at the tables.

Harry walked over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Raven. Everyone decided to stare and that made him nervous. "Are you going to write Narcissa?"

Swallowing some turkey "Yea,she told me to. I thought we could get Draco to send our letters cause I don't have an owl yet." Raven said patting Lucifer on his head after giving him some raw steak the elf's procured.  
"I'm right here you know" Draco said fiddling with his fork, "and yes I can send your letters, Hedwig can follow my owl so she knows the way for next time."

"Are you friends with these half breeds?" a girl with a pug face sneered at Harry and Raven .

"At least were not low class like some people." Raven said smirking at the girl coldly " or inbred, And I'm a pureblood and so is Potter. So I would watch what you say dog"

"How dare you Speak to someone like me like that!You pathetic piece of shi-"

"Parkinson that's enough!" Draco said successfully halting her screeching.

" That's my cousin your insulting."

The girl now known as Parkinson paled before grabbing Draco's arm fluttering her eye lashes "Oh but Draco you cant let her talk to me like that. I'm your betrothed!"

"As If! my father said he was discussing a betrothal not that it was decided.."He said sneering at Parkinson Shaking her off his arm.

"ANYWAY Draco do you want us to write them now or should we just write them tomorrow?"Harry said ignoring the Parkinson girls glare. It was nothing compared to Vernon so he wasn't worried.

"Lets just settle down in the dorms and we will write to them tomorrow. Oh let me introduce you to everyone. Raven, Harry these are friends of mine Blaise Zambini," he said pointing to an Italian boy with piercing blue eyes, "Pansy Parkinson" Pug face girl with short brown hair and brown eyes, "Millicent Bulstrode " slim girl with shoulder length Brown hair and Greenish blue eyes "Crabbe and Goyle"( do I really need to describe them?) Theodore Nott" Tall boy with blackish brown hair that curled slightly in the back and brown eyes "And Last but defiantly not least Daphne Greengrass. " Long blonde hair green eyes. "Everyone this is my Friend Harry Potter and my Cousin Raven Black And Ronald weasely, the only true exception from that clan."  
"pleasure" they all said in sync.  
"May I ask, Mr. potter what your doing over here since you're a Ravenclaw? Not that I mind But I'm just curious. Most houses keep to themselves."- said Daphne Greengrass as she daintily ate some mashed potatoes.  
"Well its weird being away from Raven, we've been together since we were babies so its just natural I guess, and if houses showed more unity this generation would be a lot stronger."said Harry smoothly

"what do you mean" asked Zabini.

"I mean if say Hufflepuff taught us how to deal with plants, and the like, we'd be a lot more weary of plants we originally wouldn't give a second thought to and could make use of such rare ingredients to use in potions and such, Ravenclaws have access to books that you guys cant, because there Ravenclaws, books that have rare and juicy information that slytherin wouldn't be trusted with. Gryffindor don't get into that much trouble and are they are "golden table", so allies with them would make Slytherin less suspicious, and Slytherin can provide all the houses with Political standing/Alliances and knowledge of rare potions, poisons and the like. Keep you friends close but your enemies closer I say. Besides the founders got along I don't see why the houses cant."

By the time Harry finished with his speech the entire slitherin table was looking at him like he grew a second head. "Sorry I read a lot."Harry scratched his head sheepishly.

"typical Ravenclaw" Someone laughed. the rest of the table joining. "You know I never really thought about it like that. I'm Penelope Clearwater sixth year. Pleasure."A girl with black hair to mid waist and bluish grey eyes said from across the table.

"it does make sense." Raven said drinking some pumpkin juice. "If we had "friends" in other tables slytherin wouldn't have the terrible reputation it has. Political alliances would be made and used .We could have access to knowledge and power otherwise unavailable to us."  
Before anyone could speak anymore desert came out and soon it was bed time.  
"ill see you tomorrow okay? we'll write Joe tomorrow as well." Raven hugged Harry and bid him good night " keep a sharp eye Harrison." She said her eyes glacier cold.

Nervously following the other Slytherins while harry followed the Ravenclaws knowing tonight would be the first night not sleeping beside each other.

Dungeons  
Walking down two flights of steps Raven and the other Slytherins were led in front of a painting that had a crow on a tree with no leaves with an apple in its claws that turned and cawed "PASSWORD"

"Thestral" said a Prefect Thoma

. The painting mover to the side revealing a common room with stone walls, black leather couches with green duvet's, green beanbag chairs by the fires, chessboards near the back on a table with two chairs, bookcases near the fireplace that was on the right wall, and two hallways one on the right of the bookcase and one to the left.

"Take a seat Now the girls' sleeping quarters are on the left here in this hallway boys' quarters are on the right, Your things have already been brought up. Two people to a room and no changing once chosen.  
Now Boys first Draco Malfoy you'll be rooming with Zabini, Crabbe and Nott, Goyle and Weasely. Girls, Raven Black you'll be rooming with Bullstrode, Parkinson you'll be rooming with Daphne Greengrass. Now Classes will be starting at 7:00 am ending at 4:00 pm" said the Female prefect Clearwater.  
Just as she was about to continue a bat like man came in Cloak billowing and flowing down the steps.

The only way Raven could describe him would be _gorgeous_.Black haunting eyes that just draw you in, silky black hair that ended at the shoulders. Strong build,(many might not notice it but she could tell he's worked with swords, and possibly hand to hand combat,being in those classes taught her a lot about the human body,so she can easily tell he can kick ass.)  
Black pants, long sleeved black shirt and a floor length cape.

As she was about to pay attention she caught his could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. His eyes were endless pools of black,no emotion whatsoever,but purely ...beautiful.

She hadn't realized she said that last part out loud until the whole room turned towards her. Blushing a little she regained her composer. Sort of.

Standing in front of the fire place he grabbed everyone's attention."I expect your prefects have told you rooming My Name is Professor Snape you may call Me Professor or Professor Snape. I shall tell you the rules…..

1.) Never go anywhere alone…

2.)If your grades slip no trips, no flying, no fun, you will be essentially grounded till they progress….

3.) if any of you have a problem, personal or no you may come to me if your not comfortable telling a prefect…

4.)if any of you have a problem with a housemate..you WILL settle it in house, the other houses would do anything to see us crumble..

5.)house unity is a must and fighting amongst piers in other houses over something petty it will see you swiftly in detention with Filch and a loss of 45 house points.

6.) I encourage other house friends but you may not give out secrets of your house mates, the password may not be given out either..

7.)The password changes every week on Friday evening so read it before leaving the common room.

8.) there will be no sneaking in to either of the opposite sexes sleeping chambers if it happens I will know and trust me what you will get will not be pleasant.

Does everyone understand the rules? Yes? Good. Now my office is the one with the portrait of Salazar Slytherin knock if it an emergency. Now there is a preliminary test before you retire. We request that you I've up one personal secret,so you may get to know your housemate more intimately and promote house unity and strength. Everyone has gone through this, nothing deeply secret will be revealed only what you want/need to get off your chest. Any questions?"

"Ms Bullstrode shall go first, but I shall reveal something so you can be more confident to reveal yourselves "

" I had once worked for the Dark Lord."

" Bullstrode come"

"Are there any secrets you wish to get off your chest?"  
"I killed my brother."

"When was this?"

"When I was six, we were climbing trees when he pulled me down to try and get up. my magic reacted when I slipped and shoved him off. He broke is back on impact with the ground."

"thank you for sharing. You should know its not your fault. It is called accidental magic for a reason."

Millicent nodded whipping away a few stray tears.  
"ms black your next"

"Are there any secrets you wish to get off your chest?"

Raven was nervous, she had never given any secrets out before. She new all to well that they could be used as leverage against you.

" Ms Black"  
Looking up at Professor Snape she took a breath before giving one of her small secrets away.

"I have a tiger as my familiar"

Pure silence is what followed.

"That's not a secret Ms. Black seeing as there is a tiger next to you. Give us a true secret if you please." Sneered Snape

Getting cross she sneered back with just as much ferocity,startling Snape.  
" fine you want one here's one, I can talk to snakes"

Startled everyone couldn't believe what they just heard,most thought it was a joke but seeing the shocked look on there teachers face, and the recognition,they didn't know what to to snakes was the mark of a dark wizard.

" I'm going to bed. Goodnight Professor."  
No one stopped her

Snape however had only known one person with that ability. And he knew it could only be passed down by blood. He just hoped for once that he was wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry was Walking with the RavenClaws up 7 flights of stairs the arrived at door with a picture of a raven haired woman with soft green eyes and a blue gown with a tiara.

"Solve my riddle and you may enter" she said softly " The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it, The man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it?"

".."

After a couple minutes Hermione spoke up " Is it a coffin?"

Nodding with a smile the woman opened up her painting, to show a common room entry way. The other Ravenclaws clapping the first year on the back making her blush.

The common room was done in light shades of purple and blue, with sofas and reclines near a grand fireplace,5 desks with quills and parchment near the back for studying, chess boards, and bookshelves lining all the walls and two stairways with Girls and boys signs above them.

"Take a seat Now the girls' sleeping quarters are on the left here in this hallway, boys' quarters are on the right, Your things have already been brought up. Two people to a room and no changing once chosen. Harry Potter you'll be rooming with Longbottom , Granger you'll be rooming with Ashley Webster, My name is Andy Watson I'm a seventh year prefect if you have any problems your welcome to come to me."

"Thank you Ms. Watson." Said a short man standing on chair with a hook mustache and parted hair wearing a tux with tails.

"Now every body My name is Filius Flitwick I am your Charms Professor I welcome you to the house of Ravenclaw, and I hope you treat your house mates with honor and integrity, we promote house unity and I expect the elders to help the younger if they need it. Now I trust your smart enough to find your beds, Schedules will be handed out at breakfast. Classes will be starting at 7:00 am ending at 4:00 pm, break fast will be at 6:00until 6:30 dinner will be served at 6pm sharp then you must be in your common rooms before 10:00. I wish you pleasant dreams."

Flitwick then walked out of the room to a brass door across the hall and left the children to get situated. The room in which Harry entered after he bade Hermione goodnight was a great deal bigger than the hospital room. Two full four poster beds covered in a dark blue satin sheets and velvet purple curtains around the bed facing opposite of each other. There was a desk beside each bed that had quill and parchment, there were white wardrobes beside the other side of the bed and windows above the desks showing a beautiful view of the Forbidden forest and the black lake.  
Putting his things away and helping Neville, they changed and climbed into bed. Harry however got out a minute later to let Hedwig out and put her on her perch next to the desk and window before he finally succumbed to sleep in his own bed.

Morning. Something Raven dreaded. She rolled over and rubbed her eyes feeling the biggest headache in the world come to the fore front of her head. Groaning she rolled out of the bed and headed toward the bathroom, splashing water in her face. Looking up she realized she was up at 3 am . Heaving a sigh she went to her room and stared.. Two beds covered in green silk sheets, and satin curtains of silver, one of the beds occupied by a girl, two desks, a window showing water(which she assumed was the black lake)and two Green and black wardrobes. She saw Lucifer sprawled across her bed looking at her tiredly before laying his head back down covering his face with a paw. She wondered how she got here. She only remembered confessing. She smacked her forehead realizing she passed . That was fucking fabulous, now everyone's going to avoid her like a plague.  
"Great" she murmured knowing she wasn't going to get any sleep, she grabbed her potions book out of her trunk, patted Lucifer, she didnt bother changing. She was in her green spaghetti strap silk nightgown, no one was gonna be up anyways, grabbed her blanket and went down to the common room, as Lucifer followed grumpily.

Snapes sensor on the first years quarters went off, signaling that someone was out of bed, he grumpily got up and put a robe around his silk black pants he was wearing and went to the common room to yell at the child to go back to bed.

When he got there however he saw the Black girl curled up next to the fire on a big pillow. Reading. As he approached her from behind he didn't see Lucifer's tail, and stepped on it.  
Roaring Lucifer swiped his paw to maim the man who dared step on his precious appendage startling Raven and he would've clawed him had raven not interrupted.  
"Lucifer NO!"  
The giant cat put down his paw and growled at the man on the floor, who had ended up there trying to evade the tigers claws. Lucifer circled around raven before hopping on the couch still growling at the dark man.  
"I'm sorry professor are you alright?" Raven said jumping up to help him off the floor.  
"Fine" Snape said taking her hand he stood, brushing the imaginary dirt of his robe(which had fallen open slightly).

"what are you doing up so early Professor?" Raven questioned.

" I was notified that a student was out of bed. What may I ask are you doing out of bed at this hour?" He snidely said crossing his arms.

"oh um I couldn't really sleep so I got a book to come down here and read. It usually puts me to sleep within an hour." Raven said looking down bashfully,biting her lip.  
"Hmm."  
" I promise professor ill be to bed soon, I just …"  
"Your confession earlier.." Snape spoke, Raven tensed immediately "How long have you known?"Snape asked making himself comfortable on the Pillow on the floor(seeing as the couch was occupied by the cat)

"For about a day." Raven said coldly," McGonagall, told us, Harry and I, why he was so famous. That when he was just a baby, he vanquished a dark wizard, and survived the killing curse. That is why he is the-boy-who-lived. I asked if she new the wizards name and why Ollivander was scared to speak it. She said that most people feared him, That he caused so much pain and destruction, that even when he died , when his name was spoken people feared he would return to bring about his plan of cleansing the earth. "

Drawing in a breath absent mindedly petting lucifer as a form of comfort, she continued while Snape listening in rapt attention.

"Again when I asked for his name, she looked as if I just asked her to commit taboo. She nodded knowing that I would eventually hear it somewhere anyway. 'Voldemort' she said 'but I knew him best as Thomas Marvolo Riddle. Your Father young Raven was the dark lord Harry vanquished when he was but a baby.' "

" it took me a while . To you know try and get the fact at my father was the darkest wizard of the past 2 centuries." She chuckled , she still couldn't get that out of her head.

Snape however was shocked that his master had in fact had a child. An heir. Was this why he was so preoccupied and paranoid the last two years of his rein? Because he was raising a child?  
" your father was the dark Lord"

"Yep"  
"Your father was lord Voldemort ?"  
"Hmm hmm "  
"Who was you mother?"  
" Bellatrix Black"  
".How old are you"  
"Almost thirteen.."  
" Why didn't you get your letter last year?"  
Raven just shrugged, she herself not knowing the answer.

By this time they were leaning against the couch next to each other and Raven was petting Lucifer who came to sit next to her as far as possible from Snape. Potions book forgotten, they lapsed into a comfortable silence. That was broken when Lucifer farted.  
"oh god Lucifer!" Raven said waving her hand to make the smell go away, Practically sitting on Snape's lap to get away from the purring cat..Snape covered his nose with his robe and carefully wrapped his arm around the girl lifting her up as he stood and walking to the recliner next to the fire. Sitting down with Raven still on his lap he leaned back and snuffed his nose.  
"That was foul"  
"Next time Lucifer would you please go to the other room?" Raven pleaded leaning back into Snapes chest. All she got was a still purring cat. They sat like that for over twenty minutes on the verge of sleep when Raven broke the silence when she realized there position.  
"..I think -."  
Snape looked at the clock and looked back at Raven and the Position they were in as well he cleared his throat " You should get to bed its lat- early and we have classes tomorrow." Nodding her head she allowed Snape to lift her by her hips and let her stand on the floor as he stood.

" go on and take the farter with you."Snape snapped trying to go back into teacher mode.

"alright" Raven laughed bending over to pick up her book and shoving Lucifer toward the doorway she stopped before she left and turned to Snape who was looking right back at her.

Biting her lip she slowly looked up to his eyes.

" thank you for the talk professor . Night ." Before walking up the stairs and out of sight. Snape stared at the stairwell for a couple more moments before leaving back to his chambers for a nice full glass of fire whiskey. He had never let anyone touch him, let alone him initiating said touch. Not since lily a student she had a nice ass...Crraaap .


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Falling asleep only an hour prior did not squash Ravens good mood. She finally got to talk about her father so a weight was lifted off her shoulders and she wasn't going to let anybody ruin it. With Lucifer by her side along with Millicent, her room mate who introduced herself this morning, she walked happily toward the great hall for some breakfast. Upon entering, she looked toward the teachers table smiling and waving at snape who nodded in return and plopped herself down on the bench and started piling waffles, bacon and sausage onto her plate before happily enjoying her fantastic breakfast with a nice glass of milk .  
She saw harry enter with his house, she got up to join him at his table after snatching another piece of bacon.  
"harry!"

Harry turned around to see Raven with a big smile on her face coming toward him. It kind of freaked him out. she rarely smiles.

"hey Raven ! How was you first night? Mine was good,"

"mine was fantastic!" she said smiling and her eyes shining. "oh we have to write Joe and 'Cissy!"

"alright let me eat then ill come join you."

"Oh alright, Hi Hermione!hi Neville!" Raven Smiled before Skipping back to the Slytherins, where she engaged in heartfelt conversation with Daphne about who made better boots. Dolce and gabbana or Versace.

" here comes the time tables" said Draco watching as Snape have out the papers.

"Nott" Snape said giving him his paper.

"Bull strode"

"Green grass"

"Parkinson"

"Ms. Black" as he stopped at her side to give her here paper she looked up at him hoping that he would look at her. He did.

" I expect you to do well Ms. Black."

Trying to contain her blush she nodded taking her paper. She continued to watch him give out schedules before looking at her own.

-7:00 am Herbology with professor Sprout  
8:00 am charms with professor Flitwick  
9:00am Transfiguration with professor McGonagall  
10:00 am History of Magic with Professor Binns  
11:00 am Lunch  
1:00 pm Defense Against the Dark Arts with professor Quarrell  
2:00 pm Double potions with professor Snape  
4 :00 pm end

Wednesday 11:00 pm Astronomy with professor Astoria

Harry walked over 30 minutes later and saw Draco already had a quill and some parchment out along with Raven.  
"Hurry up harry, I want Them to get delivered sometime today." Raven said writing the letter.  
"I already did here."

Dear Dad,  
I got into RavenClaw, supposedly the house with all the bookworms. But hey I already met some friends Neville Longbottom, Nervous Chubby kid and Hermione Granger a Bookworm /teachers pet through and through. But they are alright My room is cool and I made some friends in other houses. Ron Weasley in Slytherin, Draco Malfoy in Slytherin and Susan bones in HufflePuff .I met Susan on the way down to the great hall for breakfast. I'll take some pictures for you and send them in the next letter. Oh guess what?! I'm rich! Apparently I'm like the heir to a bunch of people and I get their Money because I'm the last of there blood line .My parents names were James Potter and Lily Flamel. They were murdered when I was about a year old by a bad wizard named voldemort apparently I'm famous because I vanquished him when I was a baby.. Ill send some money to help with the bills and I wont accept no for an answer. Ms. McGonagall is cool she can teleport!, I got a snowy owl for a birthday gift from her and Raven got a.. wait ill let her tell you its Awesome, it's a familiar while Hedwig(my owl) is just a companion. familiars are for life. I hope I get one… Oh ya! I forgot Raven Ran into her aunt at the train station! She seemed like an aristocrat? Is that how you spell it? She was blonde and furious when she found out that Raven was her niece and treated like crap when she was younger, she was mad about my treatment as well. Anyway I got to go I have herbology in fifteen minutes Luv Ya hope you write back and feel better!  
Love Always  
Harry J. Potter

"Let me see your time table...we have the same got to go Raven we got to get to herbology, during lunch we'll mail the letters okay?"

"aright I'm almost finished anyways, let me see yours and I'll send them."

After Harry gave Raven his letter he ran to catch up to Neville and Hermione waiting by the door entrance, while Raven went back to writing to her aunt and Joe.

.  
Dear Father  
I got into Slytherin! It is fantastic it is the house for the ambitious and cunning along with those with extreme political power. But they are alright for politics. My room is cool and I made some friends in other houses. Ron Weasley in Slytherin, Draco Malfoy in Slytherin, Hermione Granger in ravenclaw and Neville longbottom in ravenclaw. I like my head of house his name is Severus Snape he's our potion professor From what I learned. He listened to me rant last night . it was accidently Stepped on my familiars tail. Who by the way is a white Bengal Tiger! He's huge I'm so lucky no one has ever had a tiger at school. let alone a familiar at my age(Professor McGonagall said so). Oh guess what?! I'm rich! Apparently I'm like the heir to a bunch of people and I get their Money because I'm the last of there blood line .My parents I found out are Tom Riddle and Mordred La-Fey and Bellatrix Black.I met My aunt Narcissia at the train station and she's going t o try to get back the money the minister stole from me. Anyway I'm going to be late for class so I will write to you later. I love you and ill see you at Christmas!  
-Always-  
Raven Black

Dear aunt Narcissa  
I got into Slytherin! I really like my head of house he's ..anyways, My room is cool and I made some friends in other houses. Ron Weasley in Slytherin, just in case he didn't write you yet...Draco Malfoy in Slytherin, Hermione Granger in ravenclaw and Neville longbottom in Hufflepuff . I like my head of house his name is Severus Snape he's our potion professor From what I learned. He listened to me rant last night . it was accidently Stepped on my familiars he's really easy to talk to. My muggle father said I was to be the best here and I'm determined to be just that. I have to go though ill write next week.

Raven Black

"Ron Draco lets go or we'll be late! "

"And who's fault would that be? Certainly not mine mate" Ron said smiling.

Noticing lucifer was going in the opposite direction,Raven asked where he was going.

-exploring- then left with a swish of his tail.

Herbology  
The two classes of RavenClaw and Slytherins walked into a giant maze of greenhouses, where they were met buy a plump woman with a pointy hat and dirt covered hands.

"Welcome all! My name is Pomona Sprout I am here to teach you about plants and there uses as well as teach you how to properly care for them through out there life stages. Now there are two pots in front of you and packages of seedlings there on the shelve. I want you to pick two plants that you shall take care of through out the year." she said in a booming but kind voice. "But the packages are unmarked so you don't know what you'll be planting until they spout, they are none dangerous so don't worry about that. I thought we'd start out with something relatively easy. That way u can't copy anyone's else they'll be uniquely you responsibility,"

Neville immediately grabbed two packages, followed by the rest of the class.  
After grabbing two small pots from the tables Neville got some potting soil and fertilizer took two seeds and put them about two inches deep. Seeing that Neville knew what he was doing the class all followed and did what he did.

Professor Sprout walked around and noticed how Neville Raven Draco and Harry were taking extra care and looked like they knew what to do. "Twenty points to Ravenclaw! For Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Potter and twenty points to Slytherin for Ms. Black,and excellent work."  
"This is servant stuff." Draco whispered disgusted that he had to get his hands dirty.

The rest of the day the classes went the same, in charms with the hufflepuffs, they mostly talked about theory, In transfiguration, they had with Gryffindor , they were shown how McGonagall could change her desk in to a pig and back again. She let the class know how dangerous her class was and if she found anyone using transfiguration anywhere without her permission they'd be expelled.

History of magic was a bore but Raven and harry took notes anyway, they had promised Joe to be the best and if they had to suffer to be the best then they would.

Astronomy wouldn't be until Wednesday at midnight so they had yet to start. Potions was Quierrls class wasn't until tomarrow.

They had this class also with the Ravenclaws. They walked to the dungeons following Draco since he said he knew where to go. They walked into a huge class room with eleven science looking tables with little fire burners with Cauldrons on top. Seeing as there were only two spots at each desk they had to pair up. Draco asked to be Harry's partner and Ron got Hermione and Raven got Neville.  
Just as they were about to talk the classroom door banged open startling the children.

"There will be no sill wand waving or foolish incantations in this class." Said Snape as his cloak billowed behind him, waving his wand slamming the window shades shut he walked up in front of the class and stood next to the podium. " roll call"

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough with the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.  
Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the potion making. However, for those of you who possess the pre-disposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses; I can tell you how to brew glory ,bottle fame, and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel comfortable enough to not pay attention., " he said looking at harry and Ron with Raven who were taking notes. Being elbowed by Draco Harry stopped and looked up Ron and Raven following.  
"Mr. Potter, our—new—celebrity. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Snape ignored Hermione's hand as Harry Spoke. "asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death"

"Good, lets try again, Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"  
"In the stomach of a goat sir and it will save you from most poisons." harry said thanking God Raven read aloud.

"Ms. Black What is the difference, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"they are they same plant sir, which also goes by the name of aconite."

Seeing a twitch in the corner of Snapes mouth, she knew she had done a good job, and raven beamed.

"Ten points each to both Slytherin and ravenclaw for actually being prepared...Well? …Why aren't any of you writing this down you dunderheads!" Snape Snapped as everyone scurried to write everything down.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They had started off with a simple Boil Cure potion. They grabbed the ingredients out of the cupboard, and stood at there tables. Adding water till the cauldron was ¾ full, they began chopping porcupine quills, crushing snake fangs and adding powdered beet root and other ingredients.

Raven had to help Neville because he was so nervous he kept dropping the ingredients, she kept showing him the difference between crushed and powdered, chopped and slice.. excetera. (Hey being a cook help a little bit :) ) Neville blushing because of raven being near him and someone actually taking the time to show him what's proper, didn't notice Snape looking over his shoulder. He spoke making Neville jump and nearly knock over his cauldron.

"very Good Ms. Black at least someone of my house knows how to properly prepare the ingredients. Ten points to slytherin."  
Raven laughed under her breath seeing his face and smiled up at Snape who looked at her for a couple seconds then left, while Raven went back to her cauldron.

At the end of class Draco and Harry got an almost perfect potion Neville and Kida did an EE worthy potion much to the surprise of Neville who was beaming. Hermione and Ron got an okay potion because Ron added the quills to early.

" Know for those of you who actually made a _**proper **_potion , you are excused from tonight's assignment. However ; those off you who created an...abomination, have to right a 12 inch essay on what you did wrong, how you should have done it, what ingredients are vital to this potion and why you botched it."

The next day after words they had DADA and that was not something harry was looking forward to. At the opening feast his scar began to hurt when he was looking at one of the professors turban. He thought it was just a fluke but still wanted to be cautious. For lunch they had Pizza and everyone got the kind that they liked they also got soda much to the surprise of the older students , when they learned that a student suggested it. It was delicious.

In DADA the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were together they all entered a room that positively reeked of garlic. They all sat down as the professor stuttered and introduce himself as professor Quirrel. He talked about how spells are all about intent and that a wand was a buffer to help you channel the emotions and bring forth a spell. Apparently not many can do wand less magic. He said that Grindelwald the dark lord in Dumbledore's time could do it just like Dumbledore himself, He said that they would also learn about the history of curses and hexes to better understand what they were originally used for and how they had developed over the years to what they were used for today. All and all they had learned quite a bit in an hour. Harry' s scar hurt at random intervals but he didn't pay attention to it.

The rest of the month leading up to Halloween followed the same pattern. DADA they learned about jelly legs hex and light jinxes and hexes, Raven finally got her wand the last week of September . The rush of magic she felt made her feel almost complete. It was 12 inches long with a silver metal handle with a picture of a crow and a thestral underneath of a tree with eyes. The wand itself was a greenish black. They also had here first flying lesson where Seamus Finnegan took Neville's rememberall after Neville fell of his bewitched broom, harry went after him in the air and McGonagall was thinking about putting him on there quidditch team saying " lord knows we need a least one good team this year."

Snape called on Raven harry and Draco, constantly in potions,He treated the Gryffindor like the spawn of the devil though. A boy named Seamus and dean blew up there cauldron spilling their second the Boil cure potion all over themselves and were scolded by Snape and escorted to the hospital wing covered in vicious boils and burns.

Harry and Raven received a message from Joe, he was alright. The doctors put him on some chemo and the cancer wasn't progressing , which was good, he was proud that they got into respectable houses and were doing well, he asked about herbology and there other classes were about and if they needed anything. He also asked if they could get permission to come home on Christmas. He was let outside a lot more often and he started eating more. Raven and harry were ecstatic. Then Halloween came.

They had Ham, turkey, steak, salads soups and breadsticks, they also had a lot of candy everywhere. Raven was a little partial to treacle tarts, licorice wands and chocolate frogs, Harry liked the ever flavor beans and gummy worms that actually moved until you bit them. Underneath the table Lucifer was laying down surrounded by raw steaks and hams with a bowl of cider. He was passed out, purring in comfort.  
Harry just noticed that Hermione wasn't at the table.  
"Where's Hermione?" asked harry looking at Neville.  
"Pavarti Patil said she's been there all afternoon crying because Shamus Finnegan said that she was pathetic cause she didn't have any real friends."

Then the night was ruined. Just as he was about to go look for her the doors to the great hall burst open to reveal professor quirrel looking haggard and shaken.  
"TROOLLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGONS!... thought you ought to know" he said as he passed out face first on the hard cold floor. Lightning struck and every one panicked and were running about till …  
"SIIILAANCE!"

Everyone froze and looked to Dumbledore who had his wand at his throat. "would everyone please not panic! Now, prefects will lead there house to there dormitories, teachers will follow me to the dungeons. However; Slytherin house will stay in the great hall with the doors locked. Until professor snape comes for you."

After the teachers dispersed and the prefects started leading the students away harry stopped Neville and whispered harshly "Hermione! She doesn't know!" Grabbing Neville they ran up to the girls lavatory on the third floor, when an awful stench flew through the hall. Neville looked like he was ready to bark from the smell. The hid behind a door post and saw the troll stroll into the girls bathroom.  
"its going into the girls bathroom! Come on we have to get her-"  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!"  
CRASH  
Running into the bathroom they say the troll take his club and side swipe the bathroom stalls and Hermione curled on the floor.  
(enter troll scene)

The next morning  
Raven had just got to the great hall where she saw harry at the Ravenclaw table laughing with Neville, Hermione,Draco, Ron and Susan. Fuming Raven walked over to the table and Neville, seeing Raven on the war path ,scooted over as far from harry as possible. The others, seeing his fear turned around only for harry to get a slap in the face.  
SLAP  
"YOU STUPID,SELFISH,INCONSIDERATE,HERO ISSUED,LOATHSOME ASSHOLE! HOW DARE YOU GO FACE A TROLL BY YOURSELF U STUPID IDIOT!"  
By this time the whole hall of students froze and looked over to the commotion.  
"WHAT THE HELL RAE!" harry yelled stood now holding his now redden cheek."WHAT THE WAS THAT FOR!"

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! ARE YOU DEF? YOU FOUGHT A TROLL BUY YOURSELF AND YOU ASK WHY? YOU STUPID FUCKING IDIOT! WHAT WOULD DAD DO IF HE HEARD ABOUT THIS? DO YOU KNOW HOW DISSAPOINTED HE'D BE! YOUR LUCKY HE DOESN'T NEED THE EXTRA STRESS OR YOU WOULDV'E BEEN SENT A HOWLER BY NOW BECAUSE I WOULD'VE TOLD HIM!"

"Raven," he sighed swiping his hand through his long locks looking tired" look Hermione was in trouble I couldn't let her get hurt "  
Calming her self down she lowered her voice into a dangerous whisper (even though the whole hall, plus the hoard of teachers buy the entrance could still here her through the silence.)

"Did you ever think to get a teacher before they left the hall, to warn them that granger didn't know and was in danger?"She Hissed.

".."

" didn't you think after reading about trolls in DADA that no student, especially a first year rarely defeats them? Your lucky that was a adolescent And not a full grown mountain troll. Really I thought after Vernon you would've learned to think before you act, you idiot."

"don't bring hi-"

"ill bring him up if I want to Harrison! You.. I cant believe you didn't think things through, I thought that your saving people thing was over and you were going to start to use your head."

"look your not my mother Raven! I'm sorry that I rushed into things but I cant help it . its none of you business anyway, so sod off."

"none of my business?! I'm your sister! Of course its my business. what if you'd gotten killed? how would I have told that to Joe? I promised to keep you safe and I cant do that if you don't talk to me and run off to save someone at every opportunity."

" look I'm sorry. Yes I should've thought it through but I didn't. I promise not to do it again this year. alright." Harry said pleadingly looking like a scolded child.

" good." Was all she said before she walked out of the great all to her class.

The following month was confusing for raven. Harry was separating himself from her, she could feel it. Normally they could tell each other everything but lately he had been hanging out with Ron and her Hermione,whispering about something. They stopped when she was near by and Raven didn't know if she could take the secrets anymore.

Raven was feeling more depressed and angry then ever and her housemates could feel the storm beneath her skin. She disappeared during breaks and at night. She had dark circles underneath her eyes and she was constantly practicing with her sword and mind prowess in secret . She was determined to make Joe proud, and show him her technique at Christmas. Snape hadn't come to the lobby after the first night. This frustrated her to no needed someone to talk to, since **_some one_** wasn't available anymore.

But today was thanksgiving and her dorm mates were supposed to name one person in the school they were thankful for and give them a kiss during the feast. Raven thought of Harry, but then they weren't really talking. Then she thought of joe, but she highly doubted they'd let her go all the way to London right now. Draco, don't know him that well. Wait ...' Brilliant' she thought.

During the feast, dumbledore door stood.  
" Attention please. Now it is time for the thankful kiss tradition. Now I shall go first. I am thank full for Mrs. McGonagall ." He said leaning down to kiss Minnie on the cheek to where she blushed.

" I am thankful to... Fawkes ." Dumbledore stunned watched as Minerva kissed his Phoenix on the beak who preened at the attention. Dumbledore huffed and muffled, ' stupid bird '

And so it went throughout the hall. Until it was ravens turn. Standing up she cleared her throat and walked up to the teachers who were looking at her curiously. Walking around she said. " I am thankful to ..professor Snape.." And kissed the unsuspecting teacher square on the mouth. Shocked, the only thought that went through his mind was 'soft'.  
Backing away from him she noticed the whole hall was silent. But she didn't care.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" She said skipping her way out. Of the hall.  
Unfortunately for her Snape gave her the cold shoulder the rest of the time. 'well we will see how long that lasts' she thought.  
Questionably though he seemed to be in a daze leading up to Christmas.

December

There was a Hogsmade trip tomorrow with the teachers as chaperones, so that the students could get presents for there loved ones. Every weekend of December the teachers took two classes at a time ravenclaws and Gryffindor and hufflepuffs with Slytherins. Snape and hagrid took the S and H's McGonagall and Flitwick took the G's and R's.

Raven went with Draco to random she had money now she decided to splurge. She got Swiss chocolates for Millicent and Zambini, Emerald and diamond earrings for Daphne, dragon hide gloves for Nott and Crabbe. For Goyle she got a gift card to Honey dukes Sweetshop,( and while she may not like them, they were friends at some point) For Hermione she got a ancient runes textbook, for Ron a gift card to madam milkins, and for Draco she wanted to get something special, so she separated from him and went into a little jewelry shop on the corner near knock turn alley as she entered she noticed how cold it was, she wandered from case to case before a hunchback man came over and snarled,  
" what you doing her grille?"

"I'm looking for something special, no price limits for 2 slytherin males of best quality, …..also I'm looking for the same for a ravenclaw male. DO you have anything of interest?" seeing the males eyes light up when she said no price limit she raised an eyebrow as he nodded and scurried to a room in the back and came out with a black hulky jewelry box.

Opening the box she saw a beautiful silver necklace with a snake biting its own tail wrapped around an a sapphire the size of a thumbnail. It had what looked like runes which as confirmed by the shop keeper when he spoke after coming out with another box.

"that is a silver pendant with a true sapphire, its covered in protection runes, that protects from any hexes or jinxes when cast upon the wearer it also casts a protégo shield upon the warer when they are unconscious and unable to protect themselves."

" perfect, and the others?"

" ah of course. Thus one here " he started as he pulled out a ring made of silver that looked like a dragon surrounding the finger clutching a ruby( ring from sorcerers apprentice)

"Is a match to the necklace in terms of protection." He said  
" I'll take it, and the last ?"

" I think you'll like this one...these" he said pulling out two necklaces that were on a simple black string. They each had a green gem about an inch and a half in length with two pearls next to it near the top of the gem on each necklace. "This my lady belonged to that of Salazar Slytherin and his wife. They having tracking spells and the highest of protection spells placed upon them however there is a catch..."

Raven however was barley paying attention, what he said, had caught her attention, her vault was missing two necklaces, both belonging to Salazar.

' Thief' she hissed violently.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After arriving back from Hogsmade from shopping, raven thought about what the shopkeeper said. 'Why would they do something like that?'

With Snape

This whole term sucked. Not only were students looking at him funny, and whispering. But he had just botched a potion it took him a month to make . And it was all because of that Black girl. She just had to kiss him. He had bet it was a prank. But he'll get her back,rest assured no one picks on Snape anymore.

'Her lips were soft though.' No bad Severus! That's another thing! It's been one month and He kept thinking about it! He was almost thirty two years old he did not need to be thinking about young girls. He was NOT a pedophile.

What was worse the potter boy found out about the stone. Just in case he persuaded the old coot to put more precautions around the stupid thing. It shouldn't even be here. Oh and here's the cherry on the shit cake, the bloody oaf hagrid, and smuggled a DRAGON into the school.

It's been unbelievably stressful. I've been sitting in my den, trying to figure out a way to pacify the headmaster as well. He had been asking if there was something going on between my self and the girl, with that stupid twinkle in his eyes. Slamming, my hand upon my end table, it did nothing to quell my frustrations. Finally I came to a conclusion. This must go on no further. I will not risk my future, not for some prepubescent little brat.

-  
All month. ALL MONTH! Harry was with his his friends, losing points no doubt, he lost 75 last night! Honestly what was he doing out of bed a three in the morning. Draco was hanging out with daphne constantly, mush to Parkinson's ire. Snape was not even looking at her anymore. He avoided her like the plague. Maybe I should or have kissed him? What ever. She had spent her entire month pouring over her texts, practicing wand movements, Raven nicked books, fairytales and a dictionary, This sudden influx of reading material was like a heaven all on its own, letting her dive into something new every day. She had promised joe she'd be the best. The main things she read about we're history, transfiguration material, DADA material , potions and Herbology. she had already read the first through fifth years. But the thing is everything else was in the restricted section.

She had read something very interesting the other day in the fifth year herbology book.

_-"Throughout human history, intentional application of poison has been used as a method of murder, pest-control, suicide, and execution. As a method of execution, poison has been ingested, as the ancient Athenians did (see Socrates), inhaled, as with carbon monoxide or hydrogen cyanide (gas chamber), or injected (lethal injection). _

_Many languages describe lethal injection with their corresponding words for "poison shot". Poison's lethal effect can be combined with its allegedly magical powers; an example is the Chinese gu poison. Poison was also employed in gunpowder warfare. For example, the 14th century Chinese text of the Huolongjing written by Jiao Yu outlined the use of a poisonous gunpowder mixture to fill cast iron grenade bombs._

_The term poison with regard to biology and chemistry is often misused due to lack of a universal definition. Biologically speaking, any substance, if given in large enough amounts, is poisonous and can cause death. For instance, while botulinum toxin is lethal on the level of nanograms, a person would have to ingest kilograms worth of water to receive a lethal dose. While there may be a large disparity in this example, there are many substances used as medications where , A better definition would distinguish between lethal substances that provide a therapeutic value and those that do not. The lack of a mathematical definition for the term poison impedes a universal can be man made or found in plants around the world. One would nearly have to find a way to extract the poisons safely to be of value._

_Vegetation helps sustain life. We eat many plants, herbs and so forth in our daily diet. But, we must remember to be choosy. Some plants, trees or shrubs are potential killers of man. Some part of the ornamental plants or flowers in your yard may contain deadly poison. Many poisonous plants are so common and seemingly innocuous you do not suspect their toxic qualities._

_For example, who would expect that the beautiful oleander bush-grown indoors and outdoors all over the country-contains a deadly heart stimulant, similar to the drug digitalis?_

_It is easy to be deceived by plants…one part may be edible while another is poisonous. The following chart lists some of the more common poisonous plants."_

And that was it. The last like two chapters were missing. It was really interesting to. :(

And what was really depressing, she found herself alone a lot. Everyone had friends except for her. Since Harry didn't hang out with her anymore, neither did anyone else. It was lonley. Of course she never showed it. SHe remained cold and distant. She wanted to reach perfection. Just like she promised. And she isn't need pathetic children around her to do that.

She was worried.  
She had written joe last week and he hadn't responded yet. But that was okay she told herself,in his last letter he said he was on a new treat meant so it might be a while before he could write. So she just would put it aside for later. She had tried telling Harry but he well, he had more..._important_ things to worry about.

Christmas rolled around, snow falling from the sky in thick blankets. The lake froze over, causing the Slytherin dorms to be colder than normal. Ghosts floated round the halls, singing carols, while the suits of armor sung along when they passed. Trees lined the great hall, gold, silver, blue , red and green decorations covered them. Raven was out in the owl lookout petting hedwig. Raven could tell the bird was just as lonely as she was. Sure she had lucifer but he didn't like the snow. He preferred the fire inside. As she was petting Hedwig she didn't notice her self dozing off.

-  
"**_Raven" that voice.  
" Come little bird" it made me so happy to hear it again. To pretend someone still wanted to be near me._**

**_"Raven.. Come little one. Come to me..." It was a constant. A yearning that I could hardly ignore._**

**_I opened my eyes, not to see the owlry, but mist. Thick as a blanket. I couldn't see more than half of a foot in front of my face._**

**_"Come home to me" There!_**

**_- where! where are you?-_**

**_" I'm here"_**

**_Spinning around I search, trying to see him.-I can't find you!- I'm screaming frantically, running through the endless mist. - please!-_**

**_"I'm here little one"_**

**_-where? I can't see you. Help me! - crying desperately trying to find him. My breathing ragged, my eyes reddened from tears._**

**_" I'm here, I'll always be here."_**

**_-PLEASE!- collapsing, tired my throat hoarse, tears flowing, I was about to give up. Then, I see him. Brown silky hair, in a black dress suit with a green tie, high cheek bones, and familiar red eyes. He walks up to me, smiles the grabs my chin._**

**_-who...-_**

**_" you know who I am little one. Don't you? My little princess.  
"I looked at you when you were born,  
and knew then straight away,  
that I would be forever here  
to watch you grow and play."_**

**_Gasping, I realize that he's the man from my dreams, the only always singing In Our special language._**

**_He chuckles and kneels in front of me, his eyes soft rubies. Smiling he cups my face In His warm hands, then says " it's time for Me to go,"_**

**_-No!-I shout clutching his arms, desperate for him to stay. He's real I know he is, he can't leave!- I just found you please don't leave, please!_**

**_" hush raven I shall be here. I'll always be here. But you must wake up little one."  
Shaking my head in protest clinging to my only bit of real. My eyes pouring tears._**

**_" wake up little one, wake up, wake up" he's fading as I reach to grab him..._**

" GOD DAMNIT wake up girl!"

I find my self being shaken violently awake by a very perturbed looking professor Snape.

' no ' was my only thought. Not really noticing Snape was still there, i collapsed in his arms and sobbed. Probably a pathetic sight. I cried and cried. I'm so tired. I didn't realize the cloak going around my frozen body, nor me being carried down the stairs and through the front of the castle. I just noticed the loneliness I felt, the smell of thunderstorms and earth,And a warm voice talking to me before I succumb to blissful, and dreamless unconsciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Raven woke up to the feeling of something shifting against her, something heavy and warm. Her wand sprang into her hand immediately from her wrist holster,and she turned to investigate the source with a curse on the tip of her tongue, only to be met with the sight of a sleeping Severus Snape pressed against her back. She looked astonished. Wondering where she was she looked around trying to get her bearings. The room around her was a cobalt blue with black armoire, dresser, vanity and black rugs on the floor. (she could swear it was bear fur.) the bed itself had black sheets and blue pillows. She frowned wondering for a moment what in Merlin's name she was doing in his bed, until the last night's events finally emerged from the depths of her sleepy mind.

Great. Noticing she was still dressed,she slowly crawled from underneath his arms and out of the room as quietly as possible.

..oo00oo...  
Snape nor raven confronted each other about last night, potions and every other class went as normal, the Christmas holiday was starting next week But tonight raven had left her secret room and was making her way through the shadows On her way back to the common room. However;she didn't expect to run into anybody,hell she didn't even know what time it was, but when she saw Minerva McGonagall walking towards her in her night clothes, escorting Harry Ron hermione and Draco of all people. She knew that she was in trouble when the teacher spotted her.

" Ms Black! What is it with children and sneaking out after hours? This is ridiculous. Well, since I've caught you, you might as well join our little gathering. Mr. Potter, Ms. granger, Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy, were found outside after hours and to find you well, that's just this icing on top of the cake."

As raven was about to protest McGonagall raised her hand to silence her." I will not hear any excuses. You shall serve detention with your classmates. Tomorrow evening with Hagrid. Now since the majority of you are Slytherins we'll take you to your dormitory first."

Reluctantly they followed, and soon they were not at the dormitories but at professor Snapes private rooms.  
McGonagall knocked. And they heard grumbling before the door swung open revealing a drowsy yet pissed off Snape.  
"What" he drawled.

" these students were out after hours. they are yours I'll leave you to it. They shall serve detention tomorrow with Hagrid . Goodnight Severus." And without another word walked off dragging Harry and Hermione with her.  
Looking down and somewhat stunned he looked at the three in front of him stopping on raven the longest. Looking away from is gaze she looked at the wall behind him.

" I don't know why you are out this late but I will make sure it will not happen again. You are slythrins. Where may I ask was your cunning this night?"  
" we-"  
"That was a rhetorical question Weasley now off with you to the dormitories. Now"

Not waiting for further instructions they went into the common room before sitting on the pillows in front of the fire place in silence. Raven sat staring at Ronald Weasley, her gaze cold and cryptic. He shifted uneasily in his seat, his mom would stare at him like that when she knew something was up and wasn't going to give in until she found out what it was. And it wasn't long until he spilled everything to Draco and Raven. And that meant EVERYTHING.

-  
Harry pov

It was torturing him. He's never kept a secret from raven. Especially this long and this big of one. Him, Ron and Hermione were together almost everyday in classes and after classes trying to figure out who had let the troll in, at first they thought it was professor Snape but Harry wasn't to sure. After the attack he had been so focused on finding out who it was he neglected to spend time with Raven. He tried to tell her the other day but Hermione said the less people know the better. Then they found out that hints from Hargid led Hermione to find that the sorcerers stone was hidden in the third floor corridor. And one of the teachers was trying to steal it. He didn't know how much time had passed but it was already christmas in A few days And he didn't get any Christmas shopping done. He saw that raven was trying to get Snapes attention, why she wanted it it from that git was beyond him.

She excelled in all her classes,from what Harry saw the first month, she especially liked potions and transfiguration. Also from what Harry noticed, she disappeared a lot, she also looked tired and stressed. When Harry tried to go talk to her someone always interrupted. When he was interrupted from going to her the other day it was from the headmaster. And it looked...well it looked like he was waving Seamus and Ron off. Something wasn't right, he could feel it in his gut. And to top it all off he didn't get anytime to practice. His swords or his bow.

If something didn't happen soon, he was sure he was gonna go nuts with guilt.

Raven pov  
I couldn't believe it. That old codger is not going to have his balls anymore. Not if raven had anything to say about it

-flash back-  
" Alright alright I'll tell you just stop looking at me like that!" Weasley yelled pointing his finger at her eyes wide.

" you will tell me everything and leave nothing, NOTHING out." Raven snarled in distaste at how easy he was to brake.

" ok well mom was telling us the stories of potter growing up , Ginny , my little sister has grown a sick fascination with him because we heard the stories almost every night, this past summer, Dumbledore came to my house and personally gave me my letter. I thought it was strange, but mum smiled and nodded before pushing my siblings out of the room. He asked me if I was looking forward to hogwarts, what house I wanted to be in, you know normally questions, them he asked me if I would like some extra money this summer. Naturally, well, considering how little my family makes I said yes. He got this odd twinkle in his eyes, and said if I kept tabs on Harry and "pushed" him in the "right" direction, he would give my mum an extra 700 galleons a month. It was sketchy at first but I knew that we needed the money, so I said yes, he invites me up to his office every week, and i update him on what were doing..WAIT!" Ron said bringing his arms up covering his face from a pissed raven holding a sword In her hands ready to strike.

" why should I weasel?! You just told me that you are a bought friend for my bother and are in league with the old coot to influence my brother! You manipulative little shit!" Her eyes cold daggers and her form flawless. Ron had no doubt she could use that sword properly. Dracos face was torn between disgust and betrayal, it made Ron feel even worse.

" I tried to tell Harry but Seamus interrupted . He always does. I think he's in cahoots with the old man too. And I when I said yes ...I didn't really expect to actually like the guy." He said meekly looking at his hands in his lap." I feel like shit, when I got to know him I didn't know I would be best friends with 'Em,He's helped me a lot, in classes, with my confidence, I'm so sorry," he said pleadingly" please believe me I'm sorry for manipulating but my family needed the money...I'm ...I'm sorry."

Raven lowered her sword looking as if in thought. She suddenly got a idea. sheathing her sword, she sat down on the pillow Indian style, and looked at Ron with no emotions on her face,truthfully it creeped Ron and Draco out.  
" in order to make up for this ...betrayal , you shall tell me everything about Dumbledore his plans and you shall pretend you are still in ...how did you put it ...cahoots with , he invites you up to his office, I want you to memorize what's in his office, every detail. I don't care if you have to take notes and pretend your doodling or doing homework, what ever he says, what his body movements are , I want to know about it. I doing so , I'll let you continue your little search for the stone. Yes I know about it. ANd trust me its not Snape ."

" what do you mean it's not Snape! Of course it is! he's a death eater! He'd want his master brought back to life! And how do you know it wasn't him on the third floor last night!?"

" because I was with him in his private quarters all night last night."

You could taste the silence and tension. Ron's mouth was agape eyes wide, pure shock filtering around his features . Draco looked like he was about to faint, and looked a little green,you could tell what he thought about that.

"Anyways I bid you good night, see you tomorrow boys. " she stood going to her dorm leaving two gaping boys behind her.

" I don't want to know" Draco whispered shuddering at the idea of his godfather and friend together.

- 6 days till Christmas  
It wasn't till Christmas holiday that Harry finally got to talk to Raven knew he was in trouble when she gave him a blank yet cruel look. He gave he his best puppy eyes, that didn't work so harry pushed a poor first year out of the way straddled the bench and flopped his head in ravens lap. After moments of silently begging forgiveness in there own body language, did raven accept his apology by raking her fingers through his hair. Harry sighed knowing that he was forgiving, a huge load dropping off his shoulders.

" attention please"  
Everyone looked up at the sound of McGonagalls voice.  
" if you wish to stay here for the holidays please come sign this form here. It shall be posted in you dormitories as well. Ms Black, Mr Potter I need to see you in my office. " after she finished the whole hall went into " oooooooooosss" as if they were in trouble.

Looking at each other inquisitively, the got up and followed McGonagall. Once they reached her office McGonagall turned." The day after tomarrow I shall take you to the hospital since your father won be able to pick you up. Is that alright ?" Seeing there nods," very well go,make sure you have everything you need. I shall pick you up after the holidays as well."  
Not saying anymore she waved her hand dismissing them.

-five days til Christmas  
Today was going along fabulously, thoughts raven, her and Harry were back to being as tight as ticks. Her, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Draco were the top five spots in there year.  
Right now they were in potions making a flue away potion, professor Snape said whoever made the correct brew their potion would go to madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing. here at Hogwarts, with nothing to worry about except her homework over the holiday, it was rather nice to be here. And since she was turning thirteen this summer she was allowed to use wandless magic even outside of Hogwarts, which she was glad for. Professor McGonagall had seen her looking up wandless magic in the library , and took it upon herself to tell raven the consequences and precautions she should take if she was going to practice.(hey being a teachers pet did help sometimes.) they still hadn't gotten a letter for joe , they wrote to him dying they were coming home or Christmas and to prepare the chips ham and carols.

Next class Raven had transfiguration with Gryffindor and shared it with Draco and Ron.  
After the class the three collapsed in the Slytherins common room with Harry and Hermione.

"How was your day?" Harry asked as Raven sat down in one of the armchairs. The blonde Malfoy was seated on the couch next to the armchair, hermione was sitting on a pillow on the floor closing a book she had been reading and settling it next to her now empty tea cup.

"Exhausting."

"Really? What happened?"

"First class was with Slytherins and Gryffindors. Can you imagine the noise?and just before Christmas "

"What class was it?"

"Transfiguration," Raven said and rubbed her eyes. "Either they grew bold enough to ignore Minerva's death-glares, or they ate stupid ."

"I guess she didn't take that for long."he snorted.

"Nope. By the time the class ended, I'm sure they had their respect back for her… plus they were probably terrified."  
"What did she do?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

"Transfigured her desk into a mini-dragon and told us to transfigure it back to her desk, exactly as it was. If we failed, she would just turn it to that same mini-dragon… and it spit fire, and howled, and growled, and was generally a pain-in-the-ass."

"Sounds fun," Hermione laughed.

"Yeah," Draco groaned and sank down further into the couch. "Hilarious. Merlin, I thought they would never stop screaming."

"You succeeded though?"

"Yeah, in the end we managed to turn dragon into the desk and the hamster into a matchbox. Then she gave us homework, tons of it."Ron whined pitifully, while the two ravenclaws laughed at the Slytherins luck.

-  
Lucius couldn't help but feel a little depressed as he sat in his study looking over his paperwork. Its been a full three months and yet and he already missed Draco. It was bad enough when he couldn't see his best friend for a few months at a time but now his son was gone to that school as well. Perhaps he could use his position on the board of education to visit the school. A quiet knocking drew him out of his thoughts.

"Come in," he called. Dobby walked in holding a letter. Dobby wasn't his only house elf but he was the one Lucius trusted the most. Lucius gave him a polite smile.

"An owl from the ministry brought this letter master Malfoy sir."

Lucius took the letter and dismissed the house elf. He was surprised to see that it was from the MCPS. He opened the letter and read every sentence twice. This looked well...wonderful actually, the ministry wanted to take immediate action. Lucius could only guess it had something to do with the fact that the child in question was 'The Boy Who Lived' and 'Princess Black' . The only thing that had Lucius concerned was that they were very strong willed and acted as every bit as royal there positions were. From what severus wrote to him about the two children the were through and through Slytherins. He would have to send a letter to Severus. Lucius sighed as he reached for a quill and a blank parchment. No doubt the MCPS had already contacted Dumbledore about what was happening. He hoped Severus wouldn't get in too much trouble for not contacting him about what they were going to do.

Courtroom b19 level 9 M.O.M

Dozens of witches and wizards were gathered around the courtroom, the were called for an emergency meeting from the minister. Before the noise gathered anymore,the minister Cornelius Fudge and his undersecretary Dolores Jane Umbridge walked into the courtroom up onto the judge seat.

Banging his gavel thrice Minister Fudge began to speak as the crowd seated themselves.

" I call this meeting on the 20th of December 1991 Cornelius Fudge presiding , scribe Ms. Annabeth Whitlock. It has come to my attention that two children of high standing have been orphaned as of three days ago. "

Murmurs ran throughout the courtroom, confusion running high as they've never been called to a full wizengamot for just two children.

" excuse me minister" a red headed stern woman rose clothed in black robes." There has never been two children high enough in standing to need a full jury call...just who are these children ?"

"Name and occupation for the record" asked Ms. Whitlock.

" Amelia Marie Bones, head of department of magical law enforcement, and active auror."

Agrees and nods sounded until the minister raised his hands waving his hands down to calm them.

"Order please...now as I was saying two children of high standing have been orphaned at it must be us to decide where they are going to reside . Ms bones the two children are a Mr. Harrison Potter and a Raven Black."

Disbelief and scandalous remarks called out.

Amelia bones raised her hand everyone was silenced at the stern look she was sporting on her face.

" although these children are almost royal, I thought it was up to there magical guardian to take care of them."

" that is true ms bones however it has been recently found out that the two children have been robbed because of their magical guardian." Fudge said wearily.

" impossible...who is their supposedly magical guardian? If he has unlawfully taken money why is he not here on trial?"

" good questions and all shall be answered. Their magical guardian is none other than Albus Dumbledore. "

Again the level of noise skyrocketed , denials were thrown,insults were carried throughout the arose, shouts of outrage echoed.

"ENOUGH!"

Immediately everyone followed the order of Ms. bones. Her face taught with anger, and curiosity.  
" I understand where you are coming from Cornelius...do you have the wills of their parents? It will be a lot easier to find their new guardians if we have somewhere to begin."

" yes of course they are here."

Fudge handed over several pieces of paper to the scribe who handed them to Amelia bones.

" _this be the last will and testament of Jamison Anthony Potter and Lilith Marie Potter née Evans . We being of sound mind and body here on October the 28th 1981, do hereby leave Remus John Lupin with 50,000 galleons and our cabin on the shot of Whales, you were the voice of reason and a true friend thru and thru it is the least we could give you, no take backs by the way...to Albus Dumbledore we leave 500 galleons and a life time supply of lemon drops for being the minder for our Fidelus, to Minerva McGonagall we leave several rare books, she knows which ones and 10,000 galleons for being the greatest teacher we've ever had. To Peter Petigrew we leave nothing since you betrayed our trust and location to the dark lord, we trust you to be our secret keeper and I hope you suffer..."_

Amelia had to stop and re read that last sentence." W-what? I thought Sirius black was their secret keeper? Crouch himself said he put him under Veritaserum!" Spinning around she searched for crouch in the crowd and found him trying to leave through the back doors.

" Crouch! Aurors stop him!" Aurors immediately jumped into action and grabbed crouch and disarmed him. They dragged him kicking and screaming to the big black chair in the middle of the room.

"What is the meaning of this crouch!" Bones hissed menacingly.

" it ..it's n-not w-what you t-think ..." He stuttered

"Bring me the Veritaserum."

" no please , you have to understand! It was chaos back then, and there were witnesses against him! We had on good authority that he was guilty!"

"Did you even give him a trial!?" Fudge asked leaning on the Dias in front of him.

All crouch could do was shake his head and the crowd gasped in fear and anger.

Based on Crouchs' word they put a Lord of a Nobel and ancient house in azkaban. But worst of all they put an innocent man in a place of horror.

Amelia bones stood there shaking in rage, how could he? He was supposed to uphold the law..and he betrayed an innocent man. Who knows how many others there were.

" hold him there." She told her aurors. " we're going to finish then we will take appropriate action. Is that alright with the rest of you?"

The wizengamot as a whole nodded the heads urging her to continue.

"_To Sirius Black, We hereby give guardian ship of our son Harrison Potter and the pensive in our family vault with out memories for you to show harry. So he can get to know his family. we know that you don't like money so every galleon sickle and Knut goes to our son Harrison Potter as our son and only heir. May our wishes be granted. And if for any reason Sirius black cannot look after our son, guardian ship and 50,000 galleons goes to our good and loyal friend Remus Lupin or Amelia Bones. This is the potters signing out."_

" Moody"

" here madam" a man answerd Bones call, with a wooden stump for a leg, a wooden staff, sliced up face and mechanical eye appear before her awaiting orders.

"Take crouch to the holding cells and retrieve Sirius Black from azakaban."


	13. Chapter 13

Successor  
It took twenty four hours to get Sirius Black into the courtroom.

And Amelia was.  
Not.  
Happy.

Apparently Sirius Black was surrounded by dementors and moody had to call for back up to send extra patronus charms away from the man. Her patience was thin and growing thinner by the second. She may be stern on the law but she was sorely tempted to let crouch be tortured.

"I hereby declare the beginning of the trial of Sirius Orion Black, accused of having murdered fourteen people, thirteen muggles and one wizard by the name of Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black is also accused of having betrayed the Potters to the Dark Lord Voldemort and of being the Dark Lord Voldemort's right hand. Aurors bring the accused." Said Amelia bones.

Lucius saw Sirius entering the room with his head held high and sat in the chair with the chains that was in front of the four judges as if it were a throne and he had to contain a smile. Well, no matter what they said about the man, there was no doubt that he was a Black. His skin was swallow , there were black bags under his eyes and it looked as if he had not eaten in years. But his eyes, his eyes were shining and had a mad look about them that made Lucius give an involuntary shiver. After Lucius was contacted by Magical Child Protection Services, he had known, that if Black was to be given a trial he would get control of Harrison. But Black was better than the alternative. So he had pushed for a hearing with the minister about custody, knowing that the wills would be read , thereby getting Black a trial. He only hoped that his mistress would go with him as well.

"Sirius Black, the Wizengamot was informed that you refused legal aid and that you agreed to testify under Veritaserum, as long as the court only asked questions pertaining to the crimes you are accused of, is that correct?"

" yes"

"Were you informed that you have the right to refuse the use of Veritaserum?"

"Yes, madam bones . Now get this over with, I have a godson that I want to meet."

" very w-"

" sorry I'm late I had business to attend to."

The entire courtroom turned to where the voice came from. It was non other than..

" Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore here to put forward the right to continue guardianship of Ms. Black and Harry Potter."

Madam bones sneered so fiercely for a moment Lucius thought she was his lord. Dumbledore looked as if he had won a second Christmas in bright blue robes with a pajama like quality to them, arms placed in front of him cupped together and a despicable twinkle in his eyes.

" I'm sorry Dumbledore , however that trial is over and done with." Lucius said standing."Your about twenty four hours late."

" pardon Lucius but I was informed yesterday that the court hearing would be held today."

" oh yes there is a hearing , however the accused is sitting the infront of you. I'm sure you know him. After all he was your student." Lucius smiled and he could tell that him smiling put Dumbledore on edge.

Dumbledore turned slightly eyes widening at the person in front of him. Black looked savagely upon Dumbledore , all were surprised when Black lunged at Dumbledore with murder in his eyes.

" TRAITOR! THEY TRUSTED YOU ! "

Those simple words caused total chaos and Lucius didn't even try to hide his he went to whisper in the ministers ears.

" if Dumbledore escapes, they will find out about your involvement of the vaults, and they shall see you as unlawful, if you let him go. You must detain him." Lucius cooed in the ministers pale ear.

"Order! Order!" exclaimed Bones, trying to gain back control, however only after several more tries, and some loud noise coming from the wands of the aurors did the crowd settle down.

"Aurors detain Albus Dumbledore !" Fudge hollered, and before Dumbledore could remove his wand however; ten seasoned aurors jumped and tackled him to the ground , as Sirius screamed a wand less 'expelliarmus' ripping the wand from Dumbledores hands.

" take him into custody until his trial and I suggest we continue this one before this courtroom turns into a bloody circus!" Fudge spurted .

After several more Minutes the courtroom Settled down.

" Now, shall we begin?" Madam bones exclaimed composing herself.

" I believe that would be a wise idea madam" Lucius spoke sitting down.

"Very well. Administer the Veritaserum." Fudge instructed and the auror closest to Sirius dropped three drops on Sirius' tongue.

"State your name." Bones instructed.

"Sirius Orion Black." Sirius answered monotonously, with his eyes unfocused and slightly glazed over.

"The Veritaserum is working. You may start the questioning Madam Bones."

"Thank you Minister. Did you kill fourteen people on the first of November of 81?"

"No." Whispers broke throughout the courtroom.

"Do you know who killed those people?"

"Yes."

"Who ?"

" Peter Pettigrew"

" is Pettigrew alive?"

"Yes. He blew up the street, cut of his own finger and disappeared down the sewers with the other rats."

"Why would he do that? And what do you mean by 'the other rats'?" Bones looked incredulous, but it was impossible to deny that it was the true, no matter how far-fetched it sounded.

"Because he knew that I was going to kill him. Peter is a rat animagus." again there was an explosion of sound, some were screaming about Sirius being a killer, while others looked shocked about the revelation that Pettigrew was an animagus. It didn't really surprise Lucius , as far as most people knew there weren't that many animagi around, what people failed to realize was that just because they weren't registered didn't mean that there were no others.

"Why would you kill him?" this time it had been Lucius that asked the question, the buzzing from before had disappeared completely, everyone present was completely focused on Sirius, anxious to hear what he was about to say.

However Lucius noticed understanding appear on several faces, and others were pale, they were starting to realize that they had send an innocent man to Azkaban.

"Peter was the Secret Keeper"

" keeper for the potters?"

" yes"

" why him?"

" because I was the obvious choice, James and I , were brothers in all but knew that if they went into hiding the death eaters would go straight to me."

" did Peter Pettigrew give them to Voldemort" Lucius asked

"Yes"

" was Voldemort the cause of the potters death?"

" yes He killed them."

" who bonded the Fidelus between The Potters and Peter Pettigrew?" The ultimate question had everyone on the edge of there seats.

" Albus Dumbledore"

Five seconds.

That was how long it took for the crowd to process what Sirius had said, after that there was pandemonium.

Most were outraged, it didn't matter if they were Light or Dark, betrayal like that was considered the worst thing that a person could do. Being considered a Secret Keeper was an honor, it was old magic, something that no one truly understood, because the secret wasn't in the Keeper's mind, it was in their soul, and soul magic, no mater which form, was something that no one truly knew how it worked. Being a Binder and Secret Keeper required complete trust , otherwise the charm wouldn't be able to hold, the binder would make the Secret be told to the Keeper, but it wasn't really spoken, it was from one soul to the other, and something like that didn't work without complete trust. The Keeper could share the Secret however he wished afterwords, but before the charm is completed, the one telling the Secret to the Keeper must truly trust them. In the eyes of all those present, for Peter and Dumbledore to betray something like that, was worse than anything they could think of, and the scorn they felt for Peter and Dumbledore was visible for all to see. It was rather obvious that more than one of them wished that Sirius had been able to kill the traitors.

"Are you or have you ever been a Death Eater?" Lucius Interuppted, after several minutes. His voice cut throught the crowd like a hot knife through butter even he looked disgusted and had to have a few moments to control himself.

"No."

" administer the antidote." Fudges whisper though soft could be heard but he entire courtroom.

The auror obeyed. It was clear that Bones and Scrimgeour wanted to ask more questions, but they already knew everything related to the crimes he was accused of, and those were the only questions that they could ask under Veritaserum. Technically they could pose several other questions and make them relate to the crimes, but Fudge was the minister of magic and they couldn't go against him.

"I think we heard enough," declared Fudge, standing up looking solemn and pale."I Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, declare Sirius Orion Black free of all charges. For every year that you spent unjustly imprisoned in Azkaban the Ministry will give you five hundred thousand galleons. I know that no gold in the world will make up for what you went through, however I hope that it can help in some way, no matter how small. Your titles are to be restored as is your honor. You also have Custody of Harrison potter as is stated in the will of Jamison And Lily for the custody hearing for Raven Black , since to are the Head Black, where she is placed is your decision. Your choice Lord Black?"

" She is a Black, Thus my responsibility. Rafter I get therapy for my time in Azkaban, I shall claim Her as well as Harry Potter as my wards And children."

" Very well i wish you luck,Also since your wand was snapped you may keep the wand you took from Albus Dumbledore. Court is adjourned."

Sirius pov (six hours prior)

I couldn't believe it ... I had been sitting in my cell in azkaban , when i hear and see many patronuses, fly buy my door. i don't move in fear that the dementors are close buy and soon i had to turn away from the light showing the my now open cell , an  
Order member during Voldemorts rein came in looking gruff and hideous as ever.

" Black"

I stare at him. Wondering if he's come here to taunt me. Make me relive my friends betrayal and death .

" stand up black." He stepped further in my cell. I sneer at him as he turns up his nose at my humble abode.

" and what do I owe the pleasure to have you come visit my lowly cell Alestor. My apologies I would have cleaned up the place if I knew you were coming." My voice hoarse and raw.

Moody snorted," as if you could even attempt to cleanup this shithole Black. I've come on behalf of Lucius Malfoy and Amelia bones. "

" oh and why do I care what my oh so loving bother in law wants. That traitor can go to hell for all I care-"

"Oh shut your trap Black. If I were you I'd be more grateful. Malfoy put in a petition to get you out of here and in your rightfull place as Head Black and guardian to Harry Potter."

Snarling I stood , and almost laughed when moody stepped back." Don't you dare lie to me!"

" I'm not," he sighed as if a great weight was on his shoulders," apparently Potters and malfoys boy are good friends along your niece Raven Black . I'm here to take you to your trial that he requested . Well I'd say he blackmailed the minister but, who am I to be making accusations." A conniving smile appeared on Moody's face as I'm sure my jaw was on the ground.

" my niece?"

" aye... Bellatrix blacks little girl. Born a year before potter. Orphaned as well since her father is unknown and her mother is a crazy bitch locked in azkaban here with you."

" so I'm...I'm going to get a trial? "

" Aye... Withe Veritaserum and defender. Paid in full by Malfoy. And he wrote it in writing that you'll owe him nothing for it. So if I was you I'd take the Veritaserum . Apparently your niece is quiet the little charmer. Has Malfoy rapped around her finger."

I couldn't stop the snort coming from my mouth. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

The trip out of the prison was a long one. We walked down the stairs, and all the prisoners were rattling and banging there'd chains on there cell doors. A flight down I heard a vey familiar screeching voice.

" Black! Black! Wait!"

I turned to where it came from and saw Bellatrix , my deranged cousin.

"Please wait!"

Now normally I would walk away, but there was something in her eyes that begged me to stay. And she said please , she never says please. I walked over, moody at my side. Probably to keep me in line.

" What do you want Bellatrix ?"

" please !" She croaked her voice as bad as mine." If you get out, you have to care for my daughter."

Incredulous I look at her," why should I?"

Her eyes, even though haunted looked pleadingly into my own.

" please , I have never asked you for anything, and I know you don't like it but you are Head of the ancient and most noble house of black. Her father nor I can take care of her and I fear what has happened to her in our absence. So I am asking-no begging you to take care of an innocent child that belongs with her family. She's a black through and through. She is your responsibility now. I shall owe you a life debt in return."

Knowing that the child is never at fault for the parents actions I nod accepting her debt and responsabilty.

" I, lord Sirius Orion Black do hererby accept responsibility of Raven Black and I hereby accept the lifedebt of Bellatrix Cassiopeia Black."

Magic swirled in a comfortable in race around us both, and for the first time I see a genuine smile upon her face as she turned to go back in her cell.

I jumped upon hearing moody speak.

" you Blacks are crazy."

Hogwarts

Raven was walking thought the library looking for a book that could catch her eye, and apparently she's been wondering around for a while because madam prince came over.

" for the love of magic girl what do you need?"

" oh I'm sorry madam, but I've read book after book and I'm not getting what I truly want. I've read about runes, math, history, light magic dueling, dueling etiquette , manners, astronomy, Herbology , potions, and almost every subject I can think of but I can't find something I truly have a passion for."

Raven sighed in annoyance. Neville had Herbology , harry had defense and transfiguration, hermione had history and well...every subject she had a passion for, Ron had charms, Draco potions and raven had zilch. Oh don't get her wrong she loved all the subjects amd got straight o"s in them, but nothing that sparked that fire in her, nothing that genuinely interested her inner soul, her passion.

Madam pince looked at her with vigor a interrogator would be proud of.

" I might know a couple tomes you haven't read yet, but I must make you proimse to treat these books with delicacy and respect. They are very old and valuable, but they are also part of my private collection. Do I have your word Ms. Black?"

Raven was curious and nodded her acceptance of the terms.

Out of no where, which was probably true as this was magic, madam pince pulled out six thick tombs. They were VERY old and looked like they could fall apart at anytime. There were two that had squiggle like markings that she could vaguely see, but she was moving so she couldn't focus on them.

"These tombs are ancient so you'll have to refresh the preservation charms on them after you learn how. These two were written by the Great Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts, and the greatest Potions Master, a master of the DARK and Black art, healing spells and the first human able to speak the snake tongue. DO you see where I'm going with this? The last four were written buy Helga hufflepuff." She was holding out the books to her with that 'I know something you don't ' smile on her face. Taking the books raven noticed that the squiggles were slowly starting to make sense in her mind, one was titled " Introduction to the Theory and Practice of Parselmagic", the other was "Transitioning from Dark to parseltounge ". Raising another eyebrow she started to think. The other four books were titled, ' The Beginners Guide to Healing', ' Common Maladies and How to Heal Them.', 'Dark and Light Healing; How toBecome a Mediwitch', ' Gobbledygook; goblin language'.

Raven touched the beautiful tomes gently as if afraid to break them.

" thank you"she whispred

Madam pince looked down at her and her eyes softened.

" I trust they will be safe in your care?"

Raven nodded her head softly still stroking the books

" oh yes I promise."

Harry pov

Harry inwardly sneered. The looks he was receiving from his peers were beyond irritating. He supposed he should have been used to it. What with his status as a rule breaker and troll beater. Still, the looks, the jeers, leers, anger, lust, even confusion. They were all rather intense leaving him with the feelings of being crowded and chained up. He was only s first year, he couldn't imagine if he had seven years of this crap.

He eyed the plate of food before him with distaste. He really didn't feel like eating. He would much rather munch on his bag of sunflower seeds and chocolate frogs . Not this potion laced bilge. It seemed not even the Slytherains noticed the food was laced.

Which meant that it was either very carefully hidden, or the effects were to subtly increase their love of Hogwarts foods. Possibly also a controlling agent or two in there.

He found out that little nifty thing when he snuck into Dumbledores office and found endless bottles of potions. All were marked "dinner"

Itching beneath one of the bandages on his hand, Harry shifted his attention to his potions master. The older, stoic man was shooting him looks of worry. If one peered close enough, there seemed to be a twitch about the wizard's person, as if he longed to get away from the Head Table and join his snakes.

In all probability, it was most likely the case.

Harry raised a brow in question. The dark haired man moved his hand in a secret gesture that translated to 'we need to talk'. The ravenclaw snorted but inclined his head before returning his attention to his full plate. Scowling, he flicked his hand and the plate was replaced with a bowl full of various nuts, which he proceeded to eat; checking every mouthful for cleverly hidden spells of potions before placing them in his mouth.

It was in between his fifth mouthful and his sixth when he noted the looks that Draco was shooting his way. Bristling at the blatant lack of privacy, he dropped his bite back into the bowl and returned the stare.

"What?"

Draco appeared startled with being addressed and shook his head before gazing at his godfather then back at Harry. His grey eyes were calculating yet curious.

" For the past two days you've been crabby as hell."

" so."

" He's trying to ask you why you seem in a bad mood Harrison." Interjected raven gracefully gliding to her seat.

" forgive me sister , but I am just not in a good mood, I'm sure you understand."

Raven could taste the sarcasm , she rolled her eyes and dragged out some pistachios and started munching.

" Attention students." Everyone turned to where they saw a very pale McGonagall near he podium.

" now I know your enjoying your dinners, however things have come to light that you need to be made aware of. Headmaster Dumbledore is not here at the moment because he was ...detained at the ministry. So if any of you have any problems I am here to take care of whatever you need.."

She walked away from the podium face taught and pale, and walk towards raven and Harrison.

" I need you both to come with me." Not waiting for a reply she walked out of the great hall , and a curious Harrison and raven diligently following.

McGonagall didn't speak the whole way towards the headmasters office. And only when they past the gargoyle and shut the door did McGonagall two reds the children.

"I was going to tell you that today I was going to take you to your guardian,however; that is not longer possible."

Raven tensed, Harrison's eyes widened then went blank. " and why not professor, you swore that we would be able to go home, and visit during Christmas. Has Dumbledore put you up to this?"

" no he has not Harrison , and I told you as long as your guardian was there I would take you back to him. As I said, that is no longer possible."

Ravens mind began working in high gear. No letters, not possible to go home without a guardian there, no letters from Charlie. She inhaled a sharp breath, and looked at ,McGonagall who nodded, her face grim and sad.

" I'm afraid your guardian has passed away, he passed one week ago, heart failure. I'm sorry , . I truly am sorry." McGonagall turned and left the office knowing they would need sometime.

She left just in time to hear anguished cries ring through the halls .


	14. Chapter 14

Authors note!

im going to do a pole of whole you want he characters to be with so I can develop the story better

Raven/?

harry/?

draco is going to be with hermione

ron/?

neville/Luna ?

Also I need help on where else to go with this story! I need help I'm getting major writers block!


	15. Chapter 15

The next day was quiet and chilling for harry and raven. Everyone was nearly gone for the holidays and it was Christmas eve and snow had began to fall around Hogwarts once more. Sending burst of cold chill throughout the castle , forcing the house elves to light all the fireplaces. The Christmas Eve feast was full of fake smiles for the two, and McGonagall and Snape could both tell the were forcing there laughter and smiles.

" alright everybody it is time to go to bed and tomorrow we can look forward to a festive and happy Christmas. Goodnight."

" goodnight Minerva." The teachers left as did the two children. After the two found out about there father, McGonagall gave them a permission to share harrys room in the ravenclaw tower as long as raven promised not to tell anyone about it.

Harry pov

It was numbing. I cried at first and raven held me in her arms. But after a few tears I didn't feel anything.

Should I feel bad that I'm not shedding tears for joe? Am I betraying his meamory not wanting to think about him? Ie been so concerned over finding the stone that I lost sight of why I was here in the first place.

Flashback

Harry: Hey, Ron, somebody broke into Gringotts. Listen, Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid went to."

Later that day

Scene: (from J.k. Rowling HPSS) The three are walking up a staircase. A railing pulls in...Hermione looks, but continues walking.

The staircase shudders and begins to move. The three grab the railings.

Ron: Ahh!

Hermione Gasps in shock

Harry-"What's happening?

Hermione-"The staircases change, remember? "The staircase stops, in a new place.

Harry-Let's go this way.

Ron-Before the staircase moves again. "

They all open a door and walk into a spooky, dark room.

Harry–"Does anyone feel like...we shouldn't be here?"

Hermione-"We're not supposed to be here. This is the 3rd floor. It's forbidden."

Suddenly, a flame lights on a tall stone support. At that moment, the caretaker's cat, MRS. NORRIS, comes running in and meows. The group jumps.

Harry: Let's go.

{meow}

Ron: It's Filch's cat!

Harry-" Run!"

The group runs. Flames are lit as they go. They get to the end of the corridor, to a door. Harry grabs the handle, but it's locked.

Harry-"It's locked!"

Ron-"That's it, we're done for!"

Hermione- Oh, move over! {pushes through and pulls out wand} Alohomora. {The door opens.} Get in. {They bustle in.}

Ron-"Alohomora?"

Hermione-"Standard book of spells, Chapter 7."

Filch appears at the start of the corridor with a light. Mrs. Norris looks at him.

Filch: "Anyone here, my sweet? {meow} Come on. Lets go"

Hermione-" Filch is gone."

Ron-"Probably thinks this door's locked."

Hermione "It was locked."

Harry gulped ,"And for good reason. "Ron and Hermione turn to stand with Him. There is a massively huge three headed dog sleeping in front of them. The dog, begins to wake. It growls, yawns, and growls more...noticing the intruders.

All: AHHHHHHH! The three bolt, running out of the door. They turn quickly to shut the door and battle against the dog. They get the door shut and run.

Back in the ravenclaw room. They are breathless.

Ron-"What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school."

Hermione-"You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

Ron- "I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice, there were three! "

Hermione-"It was standing on a trap door. Which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something."

Harry-"Guarding something?"

Hermione-" That's right. Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed...or worse, expelled! " hermione sneers at them before storming towards her room.

Ron-"She needs to sort out her priorities! Now I got to go before I'm caught by Snape . Later"

Flashback end

My pillow moved and snapped me out of my daze.

" hey" raven whispered, I could here the sadness in her voice, but I now she won't spill me,Hehe she always said I wore my heart on my sleeves.

" hey"  
I feel her tilt my head and give me a soft kiss on my forehead. I open my eyes to look at her and I can't help but notice. She was so beautiful. She always has been. Eyes like the night sky, hair as black as ebony, beautiful aristocratic face...and a strength that was beyond comprehension. It doesn't bother me that her father killed my parents, we both understand that it was war and death is only a natural occurrence . She has been there for me through thick and thin,the good and the bad. She's suffered with me, she's bled with me. I don't know what would happen if I had lost her.

I think she noticed my look because she smiled softly at me, eyes full of fingers raked through my hair, a habit she picked up when we were little and I had nightmares. my body relaxes at her touch instantly. I never should've separated her from me. The idea I guess, that we weren't the only magical beings had thrilled me so that I left her behind. After I promised never to leave her. We only had each other left, and we should keep it that way.

"Hey raven..."

" mm?"  
" can you sing one of your songs to me? You know the ones you dream about?"

I can feel her body stiffen before relaxing by a deep breath. She's told me of her dreams, and the man in them, the songs and the language. A language I too can understand.

" of course..which one?"

I tilt my head wondering which one I'd love to hear . I look up at her.

" lullaby?"

" ok..lie down and relax ."

I do as told and her fingers continued there path through my hair. And her soothing melodic voice seeps through my pores like always. As always its the special language.

_**Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of soft grass, a big green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when they open, the sun will rise.**_

_**Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.**_

_**Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a soft moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when it's morning, they'll wash away.**_

_**Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.  
Here is the place where I'll always love you."**_

I wake out of my slumber by the grandfather clock as it chimes.

" Merry Christmas Harry."

" Merry Christmas Raven."

And I give credit to J.K Rowling for the third floor scene I was to lazy to right out the whole scene I'm sorry :p


End file.
